Cadwell's story
by lovelyLash
Summary: I, Taylor Cadwell, I like a boy named Warren. But I have to go through a couple of painful and embarrassing things to get to his heart... But he is worth it, I hope. Please R&R I do not own any of the sky high caracters you recognize.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ya all! First chapter, not much to say about it, but please read and review. _

**Chapter 1 "It's still you!"**

_He came closer and closer, I couldn't do anything to stop him. I looked around, but there was no way out. The whole room was packed with people that were on his side…_

"_Do you, Troy Davenport, take Taylor Cadwell to be your wife?" My hands are bound and I can't go anywhere because my feet are nailed to the ground._

"_Yes."_

"_And do you, Taylor Cadwell take Troy Davenport to be your housebound?"_

_I scream no, but the word yes comes out in stead. _

"_You may kiss your bride."_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" _

I wake up with a start. Thank god! It was only a dream. Puh, I hate those dreams! Ok, do you really wana know who… Who… Ok Taylor gather your self woman! Ok, Troy Davenport is? Well he's my ex. Yeah we use to date the last year at junior high, but I wasn't really in to him, so I dumped him. (In a very gentle way over the phone… Ok, I know it was wrong but I was so young and naïve! I'm two years older now and I've learned.)

"Nightmare?" asked my younger brother Cyrus.

"Yepp!"

"Thought so, you were screaming like a pig!"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked angry.

"You would poke my eye out or something if I'd approach you!"

"How could you tell if you didn't try?"

"Your arms and legs were dancing around you like they wanted to protect you or something! And you're not worth the pain."

"You are such a nice brother." I said sarcastically. If anyone want to buy him than be my guest! I'll start the offer at 10 cent. Oh that was cruel. No one wants to buy him for that much! 5 cent and we have a deal! No one?

I got out of bed and to the bathroom. It was 6.30 and time to get up. (If it was up to me, I would still be sleeping!) Let me tell you the four things in the world I hate the most. When people torture animals, global warming, Hitler and my hair. I never seem to get it right! And I just hate my hair color, its light brown! Everyone has light brown hair! The color brown is nice but I would prefer DARK brown. Enough about that. I should really talk about my family so that you get to know it.

Let's start with the youngest, my one year younger brother Cyrus. I hate him, very much. And he has the excellent power called bragging. No that's not his power, well it is his power but not his special one. He can make things disappear. Nothing more to say about him.

Than, there's my sister Lily. She's 7 years older than me! She can make things grow. So she's already got one child Dane. (He was only in her stomach a month!) She's loving, so I don't hate her. If you were going to describe her in one word, than it would have been high tempered. Because she is, why do you think?

My mom and dad are not very special. My mom doesn't have any powers but my father is a nail gun.

Did that sound weird to you? Yeah me too. What I meant was that he's hands is like nail guns. He can make nails come out of his fingers if he really wanted it. My mom could be my best friend and my worst enemy, but mostly she was a friend.

And than we have me! Little brown-haired Taylor. Ok, so I'm not _that _little. I'm 1.70 and that's normal right? Anyway, I've told you about the four things I hate and my hair color so my power remains than?

Alright, I can shoot arrows out of my wrist. You know, like bow and arrow. Just without the bow. It's kinda cool, but I almost killed one once. Don't ask…

Jordan (my best friend) showed up an hour later and we walked to the bus stop together.

"So" I said as we were walking.

"So…" she repeated.

"Looking forwards to school?"

"No."

"Have you had a good summer?"

"It was ok I guess."

"Seen any cute guys?"

"What are you, my psychologist?" she said grumpy.

"You have a psychologist?" I asked just to torment her. I think some one is having their monthly mood swing! I didn't say that, she would kill me if I did.

"Have you seen Logan around?" and that was a theme that really interested me. Jordan and I have been in love with him since our last year at junior high. That's two years now! We should celebrate!

"Yeah, I've seen him a couple times at the library actually."

"What?" I said and made a grimace. This was so typical! I knew I should spend more time on the library… We meet Jamie and Xavier at the bus. They were arguing again about something stupid again. I gave Jordan an abandon look. They were so in to each other, but they didn't really know it… Yet. But there might be a little problem. We think Xavier's gay… Don't get me wrong, I like gay people. It's just that it would be so sad to find out that Jamie's future housebound had dumped her… For another man… Yeah…

"BLOODY HELL!" I yelled when I saw Jamie's hair. It used to be brown, but she had colored it blond. It's nothing wrong with the color blond of course it's just that… It really suited her in some strange way. (I'll let you know what it is soon.)

"I mean, wow!" I corrected my self. I looked at Jordan that had closed her eyes, like it was the most dreadful sight you could ever imagine.

"Suit's her personality don't you think?" said Xavier and laughed. The scary thing is that it did. It really did. You know what they say about blond people don't you? Yeah, they're known to be stupid. (Not Jordan. She's so smart that I have no idea why her big brain doesn't pop out of her eyes and ears, because it's big… Very big.)

"It does!" said Jordan. I admire her courage.

"I don't care what you think, because I think it looks good and that it really suits me." She said and raised her head high.

"Oh it suits you all right." I dared to say. Hey what was there to expect? She has planes to get a tattoo on her back in a shape of a playboy bunny. And she told me that she wanted to drop out of school because she hated it and join a TV show instead. Sounds gifted doesn't she?

"Fine. If you're not gona support me, than I'll live."

"We're not!" said Xavier and received a warning look from me. She walked away and sat by some other girl that we didn't know. What the hey! More space for my big but!

"You are not very intelligent." Said Jordan and got a seat next to Xavier.

"What do you say about coloring her hair green while she's sleeping? It would be an improvement!" Xavier suggested.

"Improvement indeed. That's not a bad idea!" said Jordan.

"It wasn't wasn't it? Yeah! Who's the… Not intelligent person now?"

"It's still you!" I said and turned to the window.


	2. Halloween

_Second chapter is up! Please read and review!_

**Chapter 2 Halloween**

We arrived at the school 10 minutes later. Shudder, those bus rides are scary! Especially after the new guy arrived, John something. I've heard that Ron Wilson, bus driver, is working for the government now as a robot exterminator. Anyway, I said hi to a couple of friends and than we went to hero class. Well at least Jordan, Xavier and me. Jamie was a side-kick. You might wana know what their power is. Ok I'll make it easy for you, Jordan can turn in to a bear (yeah a bear), Xavier can scream so loudly that on his loudest scream he can deafen people living in Russia (he's related to Boomer), and Jamie can fix things. Like if you've broken a window or something she'll be able to fix it.

"How long is there to next vacation?" asked Xavier on our way to hero class.

"We've already had a vacation!"

"I know that! Just want to prepare my self."

"Prepare your self for vacation?"

"Would you two just stop it?" I said impatiently. I'm so sick of their nagging!

"Oh my! Who's that?" I whispered to Jordan and pointed at a guy standing a couple of feet from us. He was totally hot! He was wearing a leather jacket and had dark hair with red stripes in it. (It is a little last year, but I'm not here to judge anyone about their lack of fashionable intelligent.)

"That's Warren Pearce! You've heard about him right?"

"Yeah, his father's a villain and stuff. He is cute!" I had seen him before, but I hadn't really noticed him in that way you know?

"Who are you talking about?" asked Xavier impatiently. His bright blue eyes were looking up at me (he's very short!).

"You are just like Jamie! When we talk about something she always have to know what it is after we've said it!" I said got punched on the arm by a small fist. It was like I had been hit by a fly or something.

"Never compare me with her!" He screamed. They don't like that you see because they "hate" each other so much. Yeah right.

"Anyway, back to Simon." I said. Simon is a name we use instead of Logan, so that no one would understand what we're talking about him.

"Oh yeah. Well it all started when I was looking at a book called _How to learn the advanced language old English._"

"As so many stories do…"

"Anyway, he passed me and said hi."

"He said hi, really? In what tone of voice?" No boy in the world could ever imagine how big it was when a boy you liked said hi to you.

She rolled her eyes at me and got a seat in the back. I hate when she does that! Not that she got a seat in the back, the eye rolling thing.

"Welcome back students," said principal Powers as she walked in the room. I glanced at Jordan that looked just as alarmed as me. The principal never came to visit our class unless it was something important!

"You might wonder why I'm here. Well, I'm here to tell you that there will be some changes in your class schedule. There will be two new classes this year." She said as she handed out our new schedules.

"COOKING!" yelled Jordan.

"Yes Miss Evans, cooking." poor, poor Jordan. She absolutely hated everything called cooking. I looked at her, she had leaned forwards so that her dark brown hair covered her face as she shook it.

"And there will be…"

"SWIMMING!" yelled Jordan again. Poor, poor Jordan. She absolutely hated everything called swimming… Dèjà vu…

"Yes miss Evans, swimming." said the principal "Now that Miss Evans has been so kind as to tell you your new subjects, I'll be off. Comets away!"

(One hour and one soda later)

"I am cursed…" said Jordan slowly in the cafeteria.

"You're not cursed stupid. You're just unlucky." I comforted. "I personally think that swimming is better than P.E."

"I don't know what you're so upset, P.E is one of my favorite classes." said Jamie. I froze. She most be the silliest person in the world! (P.E is fine if you're an athlete but Jamie, chubby, short, stupid little Jamie is not! She's just stupid!)

"Are you mental?" I said and looked shocked. "Jordan, did you hear what she just said?" Jordan nodded. She was just as shocked as me. We started to jump further away from her as she was a ghost.

"You guys are so stupid." said Jamie in her most girlish and adult voice and looked stupidly at us.

"Have you heard?" asked Corinne (a friend of mine) as she sat down next to me.

"Heard what?" asked Jordan grumpy.

"About the Halloween party this Saturday." I could hear Jordan's head smash the table. Partying, not her thing.

"Don't tell me that it is a costume party."

"Hello! Hall-o-ween! Of course it is a costume party!" Jordan's head smashed the table once more.

"We don't have to bring dates do we?" she asked.

"No."

"Good, because my head is starting to hurt."

(Two days and three hours of costume shopping later…)

"Hallo-fucking-ween…" said Jordan from my bathroom half and hour before the party was starting.

"Come on Jordan, you can't look that bad." I said impatiently on the other side of the door.

"You're not seeing what I'm seeing!"

"If you doesn't open this door in the count of three, I swear I'm gona impale you with one of my arrows!"

She opened the door and a bad copy of the pride of Frankenstein stepped out.

"UAHHHHHHH! Spear me! Spear me!" I yelled in fake horror.

"You're mean do you know that?"

"Mwohahahahahah! I know."

"Why did you get the bride of Dracula costume? You look nice and I look horrible!"

"First of all, I'm not _the bride of Dracula _I'm just a regular vampire and it would be stupid to be a bride because he has three and I'm only one. And secondly, you just said the key word! Horrible. It's Halloween; you're supposed to look horrible!" I comforted. Jordan was wearing a white dress and a huge black and gray wig. She really looked horrible. While I was wearing tights with a black skirt on the out side and a black sweater with a black coat and a black and red cloak. Black, black, black.

"You look fearless, while I'm fear it self!" She complained and tried to get back on the bathroom.

"You just gave your self a huge compliment! And I might look fearless, but my ass looks super big!"

"No it doesn't and if you think it does you at least have your cloak to hide it!"

I shook my head and put on my shoes. We were going to Jamie's house before we went on the bus, Xavier was there already.

"If you don't hurry, we're gona find one of them with out a head or something!" said Jordan, stamping her foot in the floor to kill time.

"I can't help it! It takes hours to get on these shoes!" Honestly how hard is it to make a pear of shoes with sippers!? Jesus!

We arrived at Jamie's house ten minutes later. I almost screamed when I saw Jamie's out fit. (You'll see...)

"Happy Halloween monsters and mermaids!" She said happily as she opened the door. You'll never guess what she is wearing. A bunny costume! Not any bunny costume, but a playboy bunny costume! And it was pink!

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" I yelled at her. I saw Xavier in the back ground that looked like he was shocking or something, but I'll bet anything that he was laughing is his head of. And I don't blame him, she looked ridicules! Not that I have anything to say but, Jamie was a little chubby so the costume kinda pushed all the fat out on the sides.

"I'm a playmate stupid!"

"Yeah I can see that, but why?"

"I wana look good!" she said and walked inside. Jordan, that hadn't said anything yet, said

"Please tell me that that she wasn't wearing that."

"I could, but than I would be lying…"

"I'll just go and put on my shoes." Said Jamie and went. Jordan and I looked at Xavier. How could he not call after he'd seen that? Fine, I'll keep that in mind till next Halloween when I see Jamie's costume first!

"Ok, what are you?" asked Jordan when he's stopped laughing. "Gollum?" He was wearing something that looked like a potato bag and green tights. And last but not least, a huge hump on his back.

"I know! Quasimodo!" I guessed. He most be a miniature Quasi, since he was so small.

"No and no." He said and fixed on his hump. "I'm the proud helper of Victor Frankenstein and Count Dracula. I am Igor!"

"So you're the proud helper of Victor Frankenstein are you?" Jordan smiled evilly at me.

"And Count Dracula?" I said in an Transylvanian accent. (It's so sexy!)

"Well, I'm looking forwards to your services to night Igor."

"What are you talking about?" asked Xavier confused.

"Since I'm related to Dracula,"

"And I'm one of Victor Frankenstein's creatures,"

"You're serving us to night!" I said triumphal.

"Not in a million years!" said Xavier just as Jamie came in the room.

"Ready to go?"

"Not until you've change we're not!" I said. I will not go out in public with a friend looking like whore! Not now, not ever!

"I can't believe you!" I can't believe me! I swore that I would not let her out of the hose before she'd changed, but we are now on her way to the bus stop, with me first and Frankenstein's bride, Igor and a playboy bunny in my tail.

"Why don't you ever support me?" asked Jamie defended.

"Because you're not very supportable!" I said, checking every corner for people.

"You just jealous!" she said and slapped me on the thigh with her scarf.

"That really hurt." I said sarcastically.

"You're just too fat to feel it!"

I stopped in my tracks. What did she just say? Ok so I wasn't skinny, but I wasn't that fat. And she's got nothing to say!

She walked onboard on the bus and got a seat in the back together with her friend Harriet.

"All I've got to say is, don't bother. She's not worth it." Said Xavier and got a seat next to me.

"You're right. She isn't. All I'm gona concentrate on to night is me and me alone!" I said and put my vampire teeth in. (They had been special made to me since I've got braches…)


	3. nut cracker

_Hey! This chapter might not be that exciting but please read anyway! And review of course._

**Chapter 3 Nut cracker **

My oh my! Logan the great warrior, it sounds so great! Sigh… I'm talking about Logan if you're wondering. He had dressed up as a warrior, with shield and everything! I can't help but to steer…

But hello there Warren! Looking good, but what are you? I know! You are your self! Man I'm good…

(One glass of lemonade and one hot dog later…)

"I can't take this any more!" I yelled to Jordan with my hands over my ears.

"WHAT?"

"I can't take this anymore!"

"WHAT?"

"TAKE THIS NO MORE!" and of course when it became quiet when I yelled that. Everyone was looking at me like a mad person.

"Hey ya all!" Ok, not helping.

"I'll just go out to get some fresh air…" I told Jordan and left. How embarrassing! But that's a thing that can only happen to me, because bad luck is my middle name. I won't tell you about all my embarrassing moments, but it is one that I will remember. I was 12 and I had just come back from my holiday in Spain and I wore a skirt. (I can see that you know were I'm going) And Lucy Parkinson pulled it down so that every one could see my panties.

It was cold out side but I kept walking until I came to stairs by the main entrance. I stood on the top of the stairs for a while.

"Hi." Someone said behind me and I got so surprised that when I turned to see who it was, I fell down all the cold and stony stairs.

It was all blurry for a while but than I could see the person stand above me.

"Pain…" I groaned.

"Are you ok?" asked the person helplessly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fline… I mean fine." I smiled madly at him. It felt like I had lost a huge part of my brain! (What do you mean what brain?)

"You don't look fine. And you're bleeding." I didn't realize who it was before he sat down next to me. It was Warren Peace.

"I am? Oh that's just… Wait a second, you're Warren Peace!" Oh, like he didn't know that!

"Yeah, I know. But who are you?"

"I'm Taylor Cadwell." Some of my brain was coming back to me.

"Hi. You should really go to a teacher."

"No I'm fine…" We sat down on the stairs and when I tried to dry the blood of my forehead, he handed me a kerchief, with flowers on…

"Don't worry, I haven't used it."

"But it'll be all bloody."

"Than I'll have reason to throw it away."

"You don't like it?"

"Do I look like a flower guy?" I smiled and dried my forehead. Pain…Full…

"What are you doing out here anyway? The party is inside." He said.

"I know I just needed some fresh air."

"Me too…" We sat there in silence for a couple of seconds before I said something. (I hate uncomfortable silence!)

"You know it Halloween, you're suppose to wear a costume."

"I'm not so fond of Halloween. And I think I'm frightening enough already…"

"What makes you say you're frightening?"

"Well, you did fall down the stairs and crack your head when you saw me."

"I was surprised that's all…"

"Hey Warren, are you coming inside again?" Asked a brown haired boy, that I knew was called Will.

"Coming." He said and Will left.

"See you later nut cracker." He said and walked up the stony stairs and walked inside too. I smiled, nut cracker. That was new…

(Two dances and a night later.)

"Come on people this can't be the best you got!" yelled Coach Boomer. We were all lying on the ground in the large stinking gym. We ought to take 20 sit-ups followed buy 5 push-ups. I hate Coach Boomer!

"You all took seconds helpings last night didn't you!" He yelled as 30 groans sounded across the gym.

"I like food, it's not my fault!" I groaned helplessly as I took my 7th sit-up. I could shoot him with an arrow, but than every one will know that it's me… Need a better plan.

"Good job Xavier!" said Coach Boomer in Xavier's ear. I could just kill him…

"Thanks uncle."

"Now everyone get up!" We applied, but with difficulties. Jordan was so tired that I had to threaten her with one of my arrows to get her up.

"Boy's on one side of me and girls on the other." We did so without knowing why. "Gabriella!"

Who the heck was Gabriella? A tall blond Bambi came out of the doors on the other side of the hall, jogging towards us.

"This is Gabriella; she's a dancing instructor…" Could this day become any worse! We all looked worried at each other.

"Hi everyone…" She said in a Spanish accent. "I'm here to teach you the noble art of dance. The first dance you're going to learn is called polka." I closed my eyes and tried to calm my self. Polka did not sound very good.

"Now I'll demonstrate and than you'll follow. Ok, left, left, right, right. Change foot, change foot, 1, 2, 3, and 4. Did everyone understand?" I nodded and tried to do the same. I did not go that well the first time but the second went better.

"Good, no boy's take the hand of the girl that stands beside you and the other hand over her shoulder…" What!? But I'm sweaty and stinking!

The boy next to me was Jonathan Samuels. He had the prettiest eyes on the planet. They were big and brown… Anyway I took his hand and we did what we had practiced.

"Oh, sorry…" I said after almost falling at him. Gabriella had told us to swing under his arm instead of 1, 2, 3, and 4. And it was making me dizzy…

"Oh sorry…"

"Oh sorry…"

"Starting to feel dizzy?" Asked Jonathan and laughed.

"Very."


	4. Emma Mendes

_Hey! This is my 4th chapter and I hope you like it. I know what you are thinking after reading this chapter, what they are doing is stupid! But if you don't like than so be it. hope you enjoy anyways! _

**Chapter 4 Emma Mendes**

"Why is he talking to her? Why is he talking to her!?" I asked hysterically after P.E. We were heading to the showers but I had stopped when I saw Warren standing together with Emma Mendes, or in other words Miss perfect. She had wan 6 beauty contests! That was reason enough to hate her.

"Speed up girls!" yelled Coach Boomer unexpectedly in my ear. We did as we were told and hit the showers.

"Why do you even care? You don't like him." Said Jordan and wrapped a towel around her.

"I never said that…"

"Well anyway," Jordan said without much interest "if Emma has chosen a boy than there is impossible to stop her."

"What do you mean?"

"If he falls for her and get trapped in her psycho love net, than she'll turn him in to a walking, babbling sack of rotten potatoes."

"Why rotten?"

"Because it's worse being a rotten sack of potatoes than just an ordinary sack of potatoes, you twit."

"I'll never let a bimbo like her in to my house, ever!" I said, ignoring Jordan.

"Why not, you let Jamie in to your house."

"Good point…"

We finished and as usual we were last out of the locker room. Xavier stood outside tapping his foot when he saw us.

"What the heck were you doing in there?" he asked impatiently.

"We painted the room pink and decorated it with a couch and some candles and then we ordered pizza didn't we Taylor?" said Jordan as we walked towards the classroom. People that passed looked strangely at Jordan that just ignored them. Just in that moment, Emma showed up.

"Warren is just so hot! Just wait till after lunch to day and he'll ask me out!" she said so loudly that all school could hear her. And just as she passed me she said "To bad for you Taylor, you seemed to like him very well…" and threw her long red hair in my face. I was tempted to grab it but resisted the temptation.

"A plan is needed in a moment like this!" I said furiously and marched angry to my locker.

"What so you have in mind?" asked Jamie after Xavier had left.

"Don't worry; I'll come up with something… I just need a little time to think, that's all."

"If I were you, I'll leave the thinking to me…" said Jordan and drew a hand through her blond hair.

"Was that an insult or an offer?"

"Both,meet me after school at my house." She said simply and stoked off.

We did of course what we were told and meet Jordan at her house after school. Her room was decorated with drawings she had made, or in other words plans and operations she had made. Over her TV hang a plan that was called 'operation revenge on Boomer' and next to her book shelf hang a plan called 'operation popular', which I had helped her with… But in the drawer in her parents room lay her, or should I say our, most well thought out and planned operation that had to go well. It was called 'operation get rid of Jamie Fitzpatrick' a dream operation… Can't tell you about it though, _its top secret!_

"So, let's start." said Jordan silkily and got a paper and folded the over the table and turned on the light above them. (It was like a real agent movie!)

"First of all I would like to say that we can't put a finger on Emma if she's actually indecent. So that will be the first thing we'll do, check if she is trying to win over Warren. Understand Jamie?"

"Are you talking to me?" said Jamie as she looked up from her long pink nails. I hit my self in the head with my hand as Jordan's groan filled the room.

"Yes, I was talking to you! I understand that that was wrong now that I discovered that your brain is too small for a civilized conversation!" said Jordan impatiently.

"You discovered that NOW!" I asked in disbelief.

"Well I had my suspicions. Just like with Emma, that's why we ought to act SLOWLY." Jordan said and started to write something on the piece of paper in front of her.

"Are you saying that you think I'm stupid?" asked Jamie confused.

"I'm saying that you're an imbecile, an ignorant little girl." said Jordan without looking up.

"Or as the Spanish says: atrasado." I added. Jordan nodded.

"I'm not THAT little!" Jordan and I burst out laughing.

"So, you're an imbecile than…"

"And ignorant?"

"If it is a good thing…" we bust out laughing again and than lay it aside when Jamie got tears in her eyes.

"Ok, than. We agree that we will check her out first?" we nodded in agreement.

(One night and one horrible bus ride later…)

"Look at that, that, bimbo!" I said as Jamie, Xavier, Jordan and I stood behind a tree watching Emma that was practically throwing her self over Warren.

"Yes sir!" said Xavier and made a growling sound. (I don't understand why any one could fall for such an attention seeker!)

"You are making us sick, do you know that? What is it that you guys like about her? Her but, her hair her breasts?" asked Jordan.

"Everything about her is great…" he answered dreamily, not taking is VERY blue eyes away from her.

"Except the size of her brain." Jordan said and got Xavier's attention.

"You know she got an A+ in mad science? That is even better than you!" he said and stoked off.

I turned carefully to watch Jordan's reaction to this. She hated that people was better than her at school! I really felt like running but my feet wouldn't move.

Her face was red and her green eyes were big as apples.

"Jordan?" asked Jamie carefully waiting for the explosion.

"Now, it's personal…" she whispered and almost shook in anger as she walked away from the tree…


	5. Ch5 Not quite american Ch6 Love hurts

_Hey! I've decided to post two chapters together because the first one was a bit stupid. You will probably notice a few writing errors but please forgive me. I have spell checked it. Well, I think I have spell checked it. Oh that doesn't matter! _

**Chapter 5 Not quite American**

"It's not that bad Jordan, you can't be best in every thing!" Jamie comforted but just received an angry look from Jordan. She had been angry and high tempered all day so when we were finally going home we were sort of glad to get rid of her.

When I got home I didn't do anything but to practice on my sight. I used to do that when I had a lot on my mind. Seriously, I had had problems before and compared to those this was no problem! But at the same it was a big problem. I even dreamed that Emma was working on a plan to win over every man in the world! It was horrible…

(One nightmare, one bus ride and one hour later…)

Lucky for us had Jordan's temper dropped and we were able to talk normally to her again. We didn't pay attention at all during Mr. Medulla's class. We were to busy sending notes to each other. Jamie almost reviled us though, because she basically screamed out that she didn't understand what was standing on my note.

"_Dear students at Sky High. This is your principal with a very important announcement. For two weeks from now, you will be working on a special project, an essay about your family's home country. Be creative and have fun."_

Said principal Powers over the speaker. It was quiet at first but than groans and complains filled the room.

"Now, now kids. This will be an awesome opportunity to learn about your forefathers." Said Mr. Medulla but didn't really sound convinced. The bell rang a few seconds later and every body stormed out.

"Opportunity my butt!" I complained as we sat down in the cafeteria.

"I think it sounds exciting." said Jordan indifferently.

"Yeah, it's easy for you to say. You're from England and you know it! I have no idea were I'm from! My parents are Americans, my grandmother and grandfather is Americans, and their parents and their parents before them! I have to dig WAY back in my blood line…" I said and pushed the carets off my tray.

"I agree with Taylor," said Xavier "my family has been Americans as long as I can remember."

Jordan but down her sandwich and gazed at Xavier. "He looks a bit… Russian, what do you think Taylor?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Cool!" said Xavier and touched his face with his fingers in amazement.

"What about you Jamie, where're you from?" I asked and looked curiously at her but Jordan cut her off just as she was about to speak.

"Do you really think she knows that? She can't even see the difference between a man from Africa and a man from Alaska!" Jamie just gave her a critical look and answered my question.

"I am actually from Australia."

I sighed in disbelief that _even _Jamie knew were she was from. What's the chance that a villain will ask you were you're from? Properly 0,000000001! But according to Mr. Medulla we have to be prepared for _every_ thing. Yeah right…

On my way home, it occurred to me how mad our school was. But since my mom always tells me that I'm mad, than I'll guess that it's a suitable school for me.

I hung up my jacket and walked in to the kitchen were I found my father, trying to repair the sink.

"Dad, why don't you just call a Plummer?" I asked and sat down on the round kitchen table that was standing in the middle of the room.

"Well honey, a man's got to do what a man's got to do right?" he said and disappeared under the sink again. I gave him a don't-lye-to-me look that _of course _worked.

"Your mother told me that I was useless excuse of a man, so I'm gona prove to her that I'm not."

"Well while your 'proving' it, can I ask you something important?"

"Sure."

"Were do we come from?" I could hear a loud dunk and than a curse before he sat up and looked at me.

"Well sweetie, eh, I thought you knew about the flowers and the bees." He said and blushed.

"What? Oh, no that's not what I meant! You know, we're Americans. That means that we haven't been in this country for ever, what country are we basically from?" I said and blushed a little my self. (Talking about flowers and bees with your father, shiver…)

"OH! Oh, well I happen to know that." He said and disappeared under the sink.

I sat there in silence for a while looking at him, waiting for him to answer, but when he didn't I said

"You wouldn't mind telling me would you?"

"Oh sorry, we are basically from Scotland."

Scotland aye… That not as bad as I thought, it could have been something much worse… Not that any country is bad, it's just that. Oh forget it…

I walked out and went to my room. I found every thing in its place so Cyrus will live to see another day… Unfortunately.

I wonder what country Warren's from, probably some exotic place like Greece or Italy. Some how I ended up having a day dream about me and Warren sitting on a Italian pizza restaurant, but when mom came inn an hour later asking me why I was telling her to fix some more Italian dressing, I snapped out of it…

(One night and one bus ride later… Fine, and one hotdog. No biggie.)

"Guess what?" I asked Jordan on our way to the school gym.

"Your mom is pregnant with another man and your father has run of to France so you and your mother have to live in a trailer in the park." She guessed and received a confused look from me.

"What?" I asked.

"Could have happened, I dreamt it last night you see."

I shook it off and got to the point.

"I found out were I'm from!"

"Were?"

"Scotland."

"It's not bad, it could have been much worse." She said as we passed through the gym doors.

"Dejàvu…" We are so alike! Except our hair style, our fashion style, our taste in food, our brains, our favorite animal and favorite color, but other than that we are totally alike!

The gym was not as bad as it used to be, we watched save the citizen and played football, and than went to the showers.

It looked as though every one was talking about the country project. It was either _I can't believe I'm from that country _or _I love that country_ it really didn't bother me that much until I over heard Emma talking to Warren about her home country. (I don't think you'll be surprised…)

"This whole country thing is just so great! But of course, not every one can come from such a great country like France…" she said and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "The perfect country for the perfect girl."

The heat was burning inside me. Of course she had to be French! I should have guessed it! I couldn't take it any more; a temptation so strong could not be held back. I went over to her and just as she turned around to see who was interrupting her very important conversation with Warren, I slapped her face…

**Chapter 6 Love hurts. **

She gaped at me. Which I totally understand! I was surprised at my self for a moment. Her blue eyes were enormous! And after a while I could see that they began to fill with anger.

Shit, shit, shit, shit! What have I done!? That girl has enough power to get every one to hate me just by blinking! Her small mouth had tightened that made her look scarier than Santa! (I have a thing for Santa. You can blame Lily!)

Since she just looked scarier and scarier and I didn't come up with a better plan, I started running, running towards the door and my exit, the cliff outside. (I'd rather jump over there and land flat on my stomach than deal with her! Honestly!)

But since running wasn't one of my stronger sides she easily cached up with me. The pain rushed through my back head were she had grabbed my ponytail and started pulling me back with her. I screamed in pain and managed to get loose by scratching her wrist. People had crowded around us screaming 'cat fight, cat fight!'

I started running again but she jumped forwards and grabbed my legs that made me fall forwards and dunk my head in the hard floor below me. Surprisingly I felt teeth dig in to my flesh on my leg. I screamed again and shoot my leg up that smashed in her left cheek. She got up and scratched me with her very sharp nails (she's got the longest and the sharpest nails and teeth in the world!) that made four long blood marks on my right cheek. I knocked her to the ground by using my fist. Her nose was bleeding but she just dried some away and threw her self over me, her elbow first. She sat on top of me, making me helpless.

I tried to get her off by getting my leg over her chest, which to my great surprise, worked! She laid under my foot screaming in furry a few seconds before I couldn't resist the temptation of messing up her long and silky red hair. She got her one arm loose and grabbed my shirt and tore the arm off. (Not my real arm of course!) I responded by grabbing her nose and squished it. We lay on the floor for a couple of minutes, messing up each others hair and slapping each others faces before two people grabbed our shoulders pulling us away from each other.

"That is enough ladies!" said Coach Boomer behind me. "Principal, now!" he spat out and followed me to the Principal's office followed by Emma and another teacher. He opened the door quickly and rushed in, placing me and Emma in two chairs.

"Principal Powers, this two have been fighting in the hall." said the other teacher that was standing next to Emma's chair.

"I can see that Vigo." she said and looked at my bleeding leg and cheek and Emma's bleeding nose.

"It's a shame that two such beautiful girls will use so much energy on fighting and violence. It's not always you can control your feelings and anger but I really hope that you were fighting over a boy…"

I looked down and blushed.

"I'm sorry but I have to give you detention. From tomorrow and for a week. You may go, but I recommend that you go to the nurse first…"

We walked out the door and walked our separate ways, but just as I turned I saw that Emma was scowling at me.

I limped across the hall were I meet several people who was telling me how good I was or how stupid how was. But the person I most wanted to meet was Jordan. She would kill me and give me a LONG speech about not breaking the rules, but it's better to get it over with than to hide from her for months…

Finally after a few more minutes of looking, I found Jamie, Xavier and Jordan sitting on the front steps talking about something with great interest.

"There is our mighty hero!" said Xavier and helped me to sit down.

"You are so stupid." said Jordan laughing happily.

"This is no laughing matter you know! I think I've broken a rib or my jaw." I grunted rubbing my jaw.

"That… That was so totally cool!" said Jamie amazed, her blue eyes glowing with respect.

"Define cool… Ouch!" I said and touched the scratches of my face.

"Man, I thought you we're one of those geeks that use their spear time to read and all that junk…" said Xavier looking just like Jamie.

"Don't you get any ideas Xavier! This was something of an accident…" I said looking for better words to describe what that had happened.

"Accident? Yeah right, you went strait over to her and slapped her without warning!"

"It wasn't my fault! She… I just couldn't stand her any more or that butt-kissing of hers…"

"That's the spirit! 50 percent of the girls at this school thank you, and that's almost half!" said Jamie and clapped her hands like a seal.

I looked confused at Jordan that just raised her shoulders and shook her head.

"What about the other half?" I asked.

"You know the group of girls that follow her were ever she goes? Yeah, that's about 50 percent of the girls at Sky High." Jordan said like she had tasted something rotten.

I looked down at the wound on my leg. My jeans were covered in blood so I rolled my pants up to look closer at it.

"You should really get some one to look at that…" said a familiar voice in front of me.

"Warren, hey! Oh, it's not as bad as it looks really." I said, blushing slightly.

"It could get infected you know. I'll follow you there if… If you wanted maybe?" he asked, scratching his fore head. My face light up. He held the door open for me and let me pass through first. (Such a gentleman!) I tried to walk normally but it hurt too much so I started to limp. (How ridicules it must have looked!)

"You can lean on my shoulder if you can't walk." he offered politely.

"Thank you." I reached out my hand and grasped his shoulder. It was so muscular! Like a warrior… I'm week for warriors… But, as I noticed to day, I'm not alone in that case, and for that I gave her a black eye… Mwhahahaha!

"It was a really nasty thing she did to you." he said and nodded towards my face.

"Oh, I've always looked horrible."

"Eh, I meant your scratches…" (D'oh!)

"Oh, well done is done…" I walked in silence waiting for him to say _but your face look horrible too!_ But when he didn't, I sighed in relief.

"There might be some scars though." he said, ignoring the pointing and the steering from people around us.

"I was afraid of that… Aren't… Aren't you mad at me for hitting her?"

"No way! She was such a kiss-up. Don't tell any one but I didn't like her much." he said smiling.

"That makes two of us."

How come that every time we see each other I end up hurting my self? Well, love hurts…


	6. Television the true mirror of our lives

_Hey again. Chapter 7 is up. Don't worry, the next two chapters are much better, but hope you enjoy this chapter too. Please read and review. Might be some spelling errors… I do not own any of the characters you recognize. Unfortunately… _**Chapter 7 Television, the true mirror of our lives.**

There was no one at the nurse's office when Warren and I arrived. (Warren and I, sounds great doesn't it…) That made me VERY happy. If Emma had hit me now, shiver, you might as well get some chalk. To mark were my body lay…

Warren knocked on the door and an old and small lady opened the door. She made a little strange sound when she saw me.

"You must be Taylor Cadwell; Couch Boomer said you were coming." she removed her self from the door so that Warren and I could walk inside. I sat down on the white bed in the middle of the room.

"What a nice boyfriend you have that followed you all the way here. And handsome he was too!" she said and turned to but on a pair of plastic cloves. I looked at Warren that didn't do anything but to blush and look away. I opened my mouth to say that he wasn't my boyfriend, but not a sound came, and since Warren didn't say anything… Oh my God, Warren didn't say any thing! But why? Hm…

"Ouch, that doesn't look too good… I think it will be a couple of scars." she said and looked closely at my face.

"That's what Warren said too."

"Handsome and smart. Hold on to him, there is girls out there that'll do anything to get a guy like that."

I tried to smile at her but it became a grimace in stead. _Yeah and I have brushes_ _enough_ _to prove it_ I thought.

She cleaned my cheek and leg before she bandaged it. (My leg not my cheek. Horror, I'd look like a freaking mummy!) And than gave me a pair of crutches.

"You sure gave that other girl, Miss Mendes, a hit she'll remember I think." said Nurse Spex and removed her cloves.

I looked confused at her. "What do you mean?"

"You gave her a hit on the nose, remember? Well the doctors said that it was so bad that they had to take her to the hospital!" she said with a small laugh. Gee, I'm stronger than I thought! "She will be gone for a couple of weeks at the least!"

(15 painful minutes later…)

"A couple of weeks?" asked Jamie for the fifth time after I had returned to Mr. Medulla's class. Were Jamie, Jordan and I worked together in a group.

"Yes, her nose was too broken for Nurse Spex to fix it. I feel a bit guilty though, it's my fault she ended up in a hospital…"

"Hey, think positive. You don't have to worry about her stealing Warren from you for over two weeks and I bet that she have forgotten the whole thing when she comes back." comforted Jordan, adding a few words to her essay.

"And they say violence doesn't solve anything!" they agreed and lay the conversation on ice.

We were writing an essay about our home country, but unlike Jamie that had written two words and I that had written 2000 words, Jordan was only half done with over 9000 words. She was always adding small details and words that would sound more professional. In the end of the class when I had managed to write 2300 words Jordan had written 9500.

"Are you even considering finishing your essay?" I asked on our way out to the bus. Jordan's yellow shirt was blinding me in the sun so I had to look away.

"Sure, I have about… 2000 words left I guess." my jaw dropped.

"In that case you can have mine. It's about 2000 words." I said but my voice broke.

"Taylor, mixing up countries is not allowed. Unless you're from two countries of course, and it's a self-supporting essay, you're supposed to write it alone. And I don't think Medulla would be impressed either."

"Like his gona read the whole thing. I'll bet anything that he'll stop after the first 3000 words." She shook her head and stepped in to the bus. It was harder for me of course since I had crouches but I managed it after a while.

The bus started up but I didn't even notice the fall and the horrible landing as it happened. I was only thinking about Warren… No surprise though, Nurse Spex had called him my boyfriend and he didn't even react! No _I rather get my hart dug out by a spoon than be her boyfriend _or _no fingers of Taylor will ever touch me as long as I live. _You are right, Warren doesn't talk like that at all, but it's my imagination I can think what ever I bloody want. I wonder what's up with men anyway. First they tell you you're heaven on earth, than they throw their self in some other poor girls' arms. Well, I haven't been through it yet but I've seen it on TV. And one thing I've found about the magic of television is that TV is the true mirror of our lives, which scares the living hell out of me.

I wonder what Emma does right now. Perhaps she's having a grotesque operation and when she comes back from the hospital; her face would be covered up in badgers and her face would look all messy. Not lightly, but a girl can dream can't she?

Our yellow living room seemed so much brighter when I entered it, but at the same time darker. Like, when it's snowing in the dark. Oh, I didn't know guilt could affect the way you look at thinks! Not even the picture of mom over the book shelf looked happy; in fact it looked like she was disappointed at me. I looked closer, it seemed as though she was trying to tell me something. The word 'apologize' appeared in my head. (It's weird how words can just pop up in your head!)

"No way!" I told the picture. But it kept looking at me with sad eyes. I came to a conclusion, which will break my pride for ever!

"The picture is right, the stupidity must end…" I told my self. I had to apologize to Emma, just as the picture told me to. Creepy, yet true…

I must do it or I will never sleep well again, I must.

I ran over to the phone but just as I was about to pick it up, I drew back.

"But there is always tomorrow…"


	7. Warren and Taylor is sitting i a tree

_Chapter 8 is here! I know what you must be thinking, more fighting. But I couldn't come up with anything better. I'm warning you again, might be some spelling errors. Oh yeah, I do not own any of the characters you recognize. R&R _

**Chapter 8 Warren and Taylor's sitting in a tree h.u.g.g.i.n.g**

It was like the phone was punishing me for not calling Emma the other day. It was ringing and ringing, not giving me a moment's peace! My horrible ant Joanne had called 3 times to tell me that my mom had to finish her orange curtains by tomorrow, and she of course ended up telling my the LONG story about her beloved curtains which she had bought for only 7 dollars. I had to bang my head to the wall for several minutes to get all the tiny details out of my head… And Lily called one time to ask if there was any chance to get to talk to mom, but when I said she was out she exploded. And my almost deaf uncle Rufus called four times to tell me that he had installed his new TV to day. It took him about 15 minutes to get in to his head that I had to hang up.

My head was hurting with information. I'll never start working on an office that's for sure!

I had just closed the door to the bathroom when the phone called again. It didn't take me more than 3 seconds to shut it up with an arrow. I had had a few problems moving around at home, but it was getting better. Not missing the bus was the worst, which was a problem I was in now.

I had given up on the crouches minutes ago and was jumping towards the bus instead. I was sweating like a pig and breathing like mad. It might sound stupid to use so much effort to not miss the bus but you know I don't want to lose a day with Warren. During the weekends is enough…

I made it just in time. Good thing for me that the bus driver always waits for the pupils…

(One bus ride later…)

"I tried to call Emma and apologize to her last night but backed off." I told Jordan that was sitting on a bench reading.

"What the heck!?" she said loudly and closed her book. "Why?"

"Because the pictu… I mean because it's the right thing to do." (I can imagine Jordan's face if I had told her about the picture of mom. It would be a laugh but she would probably think I'm mad…)

She shook her head just as a guy passed us and gave me a hard and hateful look.

"Jordan, you don't think that people will… well, hate me for what I did?" I asked and watched the boy walk over to his friends that looked hateful at me as well.

"Well…" she started slowly but I cut her off.

"Oh no! I can't have people hate me! Especially not the _whole _school!"

"Don't worry, Jamie, Xavier and I will still be your friends."

"Was that supposed to be comforting?"

"Well yeah. But it's kinda 50-50. Half the school will love you and half the school will hate you. It's not the end of the world…"

"But it is!"

Jordan patted me on the shoulder and mumbled something that sounded like "don't be so negative" and opened her book again. I sat back and sighed in sorrow. I've always been a lovable person, I love the world and the world loves me! If I keep this up, I'll ask Warren if I can join him at his table and borrow his leather jacket.

"We want a word with you Cadwell." said the boy that had looked at me earlier.

"Why?"

"Oh, we just want to talk to you." he said coolly. I looked over were his friends stood; it looked like they were talking about something important. But when they saw that I looked at them, they slide their finger over their throats. My eyes widened in horror and looked at Jordan that seemed to be getting the signal. She stood up in her bear shape and growled at the boy that ran away in terror.

"You ok?" she asked me as she turned in to her real self again.

"Never… Let… The… Anger… Take… Control… Over… You… Again!" I said, hitting my fore head between every word.

"There, there Taylor. They won't hurt you when I'm around."

"But you can't be around me 24 hours a day can you?" Jordan nodded in agreement just as the bell rang.

After class I had about 500 paper bullets in my hair and 400 gums. I can't believe how immature people can be? You slap the most popular girl once and they make you regret it for ever!

"Oh no, I left my cooking book in my locker. Do you mind me leaving?" said Jordan and left when I nodded. But I understood that it was a bad idea to let her go because another boy came walking against me with the same look in his eyes. This boy was tall and muscular unlike the other boy that was small and heavy. He stood so close to me that I could feel the heat of his body.

"Can… Can I help you?" I asked him. He gazed down at me.

"You're gona pay for what you did to Emma." (Bloody hell, it was one of Emma's admirers!)

"W… Well how much do you want because I'm kinda broke if you…"

"You know what I mean." He whispered coolly taking another small step towards me. Like he wasn't close enough! (Ok, note for Taylor, do not pull jokes on scary, muscular guys that are threatening to kill you.)

"Look, I didn't mean what I did it just…" I started but he cut me off by pushing me hard in the ribs that made me fall backwards. I tried to stop the fall with my feet, but that just made my injured leg burn in pain. I fell on my back with a groan of pain and tried to get a hold of my leg, but the boy just laughed a horrible and angry laugh. It looked like he was trying to kick me but something got in his way.

"Back off." said Warren quietly but I could hear that his voice was full of anger.

"Back off your self Peace, this is between me and the girl." said the boy and stepped closer to Warren just like he had done to me. The pain was growing in my leg, but I couldn't take my eyes off the two boys standing in front of me…

"Haven't you learned that it is wrong to hit girls?" asked Warren, but not politely.

"Piss off." was his response "now if you'll excuse me…" His fist made a strange sound and than turned in to iron. My eyes widened in fear.

"I said back off." Warren said and lights his hand. The boy drew back a bit but nothing more.

"I'm not afraid of you Peace." he spat. "If you move over, I'll let you go unharmed." But Warren remained still.

"Have it your way than." he said and smashed his normal fist in Warrens face. He let out a groan but stood up and took a hold of the boy's shirt and tossed him across the hall. It looked like the boy only had a small injury on his head and came walking against us again, but another boy stopped him.

"Come on Josh, his not worth it." And they disappeared and so did some of the crowd around us.

Warren turned to look at me with a bloody nose. I finally managed to role the leg of my pants up so that I could get a look at it. The wound had opened and had started to bleed.

Warren removed some of the blood and sat down with me.

"Are you ok?" he asked sympathetic, and before I could stop my self, I had thrown my arms around his neck and hugged him. He seemed confused at fist but than I could feel his hands around my waist, hugging me back.


	8. the note

_This is a long chap! Enjoy, yadda yadda. Don't own any sky high characters you recognize. R&R. _

**Chapter 9 The note**

It was like I never wanted to let go of him. His strong arms felt warm and protective, but finally, after something that felt like hours, I let go of him.

"Sorry…" I simply said.

"D… Don't be." He stuttered.

"And thanks, it seems I have upset a few people by sending Emma to the hospital."

"Any time." He helped me up and let me lean on his shoulder. "We better get you to the Nurse."

"What about you?"

"It's just a little blood. I won't die."

"You might you know. My grandmother Meredith poked her self in the finger and died the next day." He laughed.

"Then I want that written on my tone stone. Cause of death: nose bleed. Reason: tried to help a girl in need."

"I'll remember it till to morrow when I find you dead in your room…"

(Two hours and one Nurse visit later…)

"You guys! I feel really guilty! You see where karma brought me when I didn't call and apologize to her last night! I really can't live like this." I told Jordan and Jamie at my house later that day. They were sitting in the couch in my living room, listening carefully at what I was saying. (Yes, Jamie too. I think…)

"Stop look at me like that!" said Jamie. (Yes she was definitely paying attention…)

"Well, even though I am against this whole apologize thing, I suggest that you call her again!" said Jordan and took off her purple jacket.

"No, I can't talk to her in person."

"Why don't you go visit her at the hospital?" asked Jamie. (Ok I'm confused again…)

"I said I can't face her in person!"

Quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet. "Oh!"

Jordan slapped her forehead, while I just shook my head as I usually did.

"If you can't call her or visit her at the hospital, what can you do?"

"Send her a note stupid." Jamie shot out. We looked stunned at her for a moment.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but, you're a genius Jamie!" I said shocked over my own words.

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Jordan hysterically.

"I have a hidden intelligence somewhere in here, I just know it." Jamie said and pointed one finger at her head. "And I saw it in movie once."

"Ok so we have a plan?"

"Looks like it." I sat down in a chair and rested my head on my fist. "But where to send it?"

"The hospital of course!" said Jordan in a matter of facts voice.

"No I don't think that would be a good idea, she have probably gotten over a thousand cards and read less than half of them! If she _can _read of course..."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that she wouldn't even notice my note if I sent it to the hospital. We have to send it to her house."

"Nope, still not a good idea. She has probably told her mother about you and wouldn't even bother to take the note out of the mail box if she saw your name on It." said Jordan thoughtfully.

"So we put your name on it and write that it is really from me inside the note, no big deal."

"Actually, I have a better idea…"

(10 minutes of arguing and 15 minutes of walking later…)

"Are you sure this is a god idea?" I asked when we were standing in front of Emma's house. It was a huge white house with an enormous veranda and lawn.

"Positive…" she responded, her eyes glowing in passion. She bent down to get something out of her back pack. It was starting to get dark and we had decided (well Jordan had decided) to wear only black clothes and black head bonds so that it was harder to see us.

"Do we even know which window that belongs to Emma?" asked Jamie skeptical.

"We'll just climb through the window that smells most like Warren, that shouldn't be a problem since Taylor hugged him and got a good sniff of his perfume. Didn't you Taylor?" she said teasingly. I scowled at her.

"The guy saved my freaking life or at least weeks of pain! And what's Warren got to do with anything?"

"She's a totally Warren fan isn't she? I nodded.

"Now Jamie, go and make your self useful and get something to stand on."

She marched off behind the house and disappeared.

"I really can't believe we are doing this, we are practically breaking in to her home!" I said and fought the temptation to drop out. "Aren't you always telling me not to break rules?"

"First of all, we are not breaking in to her home. We are sneaking in to her home and we're just gona deliver something, not steal anything. And two, I'm only telling you not to break rules at school; this is the real life and a great opportunity to get an adventure!"

Jamie came back with a garden chair that Jordan placed near the house wall. It was a small house that was standing close to the big house so it was easy to climb up there and than further up.

"I'm on Emma Mendes roof, how low can a person get?" I said when every one had climbed up on the small house.

"Emma's room is up there." Said Jordan and pointed at the window furthest away from them.

"How on earth do you know? Can you _smell_ it?" I said and smiled.

"_No_, but I have seen her in there several times when I have passed here."

"Fine. But how do we get up there? Fly?" asked Jamie skeptically and gazed at the window with golden curtains.

"No," said Jordan and grabbed the gutter next to her. "but we can climb there… Just grab a hold here and climb until you get to the window. Piece of cake."

"Please don't say piece…" I said with a sad look on my face.

"Does it remind you of Peace?"

"Aha."

"Try not to think about him ok? We have a job to do." She said and grabbed a hold of the gutter followed by me and Jamie. It was all wet and cold so I was glad I wore gloves.

"Looks like we're lucky, the window is open." Jordan whispered as we passed our first window.

"Luck means that something good has happened or that you are happy about something, and if you think this is lucky, than I would say you have lost your marbles!" I whispered furiously and let out a yelp when I saw down.

"Shhhh!"

"Do you think her mom and dad is home?" asked Jamie with closed eyes.

"I didn't see any cars."

"Me nether."

Thank God! If they had seen us dangling from the gutter they would probably called the police! And take a photo of us because we must look ridicules!

We reached Emma's room and climbed carefully in though the open window one by one. He room was large and pink with a big bed near the window. She had photos of herself everywhere, either holding a large trophy or in her tight bikini.

"Looks like someone have a tiny egoism problem to deal with." said Jordan that looked disgusted at the millions of pictures on the wall.

"Let us just put the note somewhere and get out of here."

"Wait just a second…" said Jordan and went over to her desk.

"What are you doing?!" I asked and tried to drag her away from there.

"I'm trying to find her mad science test… Ah here it is." She said and studied it carefully before letting out a happy noise. "I KNEW IT!"

"Would you keep it down?! Unlike you I don't want to go to jail!"

"She cheated on that test! It's all here!" Jordan said before reading it out loud in something that was supposed to sound like Mr. Medulla's voice. "_Dear Miss Mendes, I am sorry to tell you that we have a witness to prove that you cheated on this test. Your final grade in mad science in the end of the year would be an F. Have a nice day. Mr. Medulla."_

"We broke in to Emma's house just so you could check if your theory was true?!" I asked furiously.

"I'm only gona say this one more time, we didn't break in we were just delivering something. Remember?" I scowled at her.

"Fine, I'm sorry. No let's put the note somewhere and get out." Jamie and I agreed and put the note by her night table and climbed through the window once more.

"From this day on, I can look Emma in the eyes without feeling guilty and you Jordan can feel smart again." I made an effort to say, but it was kinda hard to speak normally when you're hanging from a gutter…

"Oh I would always feel smart." Jordan said, smiling happily.

"Now that we have found out that Emma cheated, we can all go on with our lives right?"

"Are you kidding!?" asked Jordan "This is even more terrible! We are the only ones that know that Emma cheated, which means that every one at school must think she is smart when she really isn't! I swear that I won't rest before the whole school knows that she is dumb as bread."

"You are just…" I started but stopped when I heard a cracking sound above us.

"What was that?" stuttered Jamie.

"Looks like we're a bit too heavy for the gutter…"

The sound appeared again and this time I got a nail in my head. I looked up, the thing I had feared was happening. The gutter was falling apart. It was slowly starting to loosen from the house.

"What are we gona do?!" Jamie asked hysterically.

"Ok, this is nothing to worry about. We are just…"

"DANGLING OVER A CERTAIN DEATH!" I yelled out, completing Jordan's sentence.

"Now, now. We mustn't panic." The gutter made a large scraping noise and loosened from the house completely. In all the screaming I could hear a voice calling my name behind us.

"Taylor?"

"Warren!?"

"What are you doing up there?"

"Oh you know, just hanging around…"

"I can see _that_. But why in Emma's gutter?"

"Well, I thought about the gutter at my house but it is all wet and slimy…"

"Just tell him Taylor…" said Jordan quickly.

"Ok. We were actually trying to…"

"Break in?" completed Warren and crossed his arms.

"For the last time we were not…" started Jordan resigned but I cut her off.

"Shut up Jordan!" I gave her a serious look before I started again.

"I felt guilty for slapping her and sending her to the hospital so I wanted to apologize to her."

"So why didn't you just call?"

"I'll get to that! And I was to big a coward to say it to her face so I could call her or visit her. Than Jamie said that I could send her a note. I was gona send it to her in the mail but that SOMEONE said that it was smarter to go to her house and put it straight in her room, but SOMEONE only wanted to check her mad science grade!" I completed breathing heavily.

"Wow, that's really modest of you Taylor." He said still just standing there.

"Gee thanks. But do you think you could help us down?"

"Sorry." He said and ran over to us. "Ok Taylor you first."

"First to do what?"

"To let go."

"Are you mental? I'm gona break my leg or something and it's already hurting enough!"

"I'll catch you, don't worry."

"I'm heavy you know."

"Heavier than what? A mice?"

"Try an elephant!" The gutter made another cracking sound. I surrendered. "Fine, I'll do it."


	9. I'llneverrevilemyfeelingstoanyone

**Chapter 10 I'll-never-revile-my-feelings-to-anyone-no-matter-what kind of guy. **

I landed safely in his arms. He gave me a smile before he let me down. I blushed slightly and was glad that it was too dark to see.

"What are your friends' names?" he whispered so that they wouldn't hear.

"The one on the right is Jordan and the other one is Jamie."

"Ok Jordan, let go." He said and placed him self in a proper position. She landed in his arms just as we heard a loud dunk next to us. Warren let go off Jordan and we all went over to see what the noise was.

Jamie was lying on the ground with her head scarf over her eyes.

"You know he said Jordan, right?" I asked her.

"Its starts with the same darn letter, how was I supposed to know?" Warren gave me a confused look. I muttered that she was always like that and we helped her up.

"Thanks for helping us." I said and blushed some more. And to my surprise so did he.

"No problem." We started to walk slightly, Warren and me in the lead and Jamie and Jordan behind us.

"Where were you off to when you meet us?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I was heading for the Paper Lantern actually. I work there."

"As a busboy?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah…" It really felt like the distance between us was getting smaller. (Which I totally approve!)

"How's your leg?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Its better, thanks. Nurse Spex knows how to fix things…"

Silence, silence, silence… Silence from hell!

"I'll follow you home if you want?" he said slowly and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes… Sigh…

"Sure." I looked behind me to see if Jordan and Jamie were still behind us.

"You must thing we're freaks, climbing up on a roof and dangling from a gutter…"

"The opposite actually, I thought it looked rather funny." Warren said and smiled. He looked behind us just as I had done. He turned just in time to see Jamie walk straight on a street light.

"I'm not so sure about that one but; you are totally not a freak…" We laughed a little and the darn silence came back. Jordan and Jamie said good bye to us half way to my house and disappeared behind a corner. I tried to look at him without getting noticed. His black hair was behind his ears so that it was possible to see his face and he had his hands in his pockets.

"How is your nose by the way? I've totally forgotten to ask." I asked sucking in every reaction.

"I had forgotten about it too so when I got home, my mom asked me hysterically what I'd been doing." I smiled, imagining his mother's face.

"Did you tell her that you had been in a fight?" He was quiet for a while before he answered seriously.

"She's used to hear such things. She always says I'm so like my father." He looked sad when he said it so I couldn't resist the temptation to stroke his arm slightly. He smiled at me.

We arrived at my house a few minutes later. He stopped outside my door.

"Do you wana come in?" I asked. (Say yes, please! We can stay on my room! NOT LIKE THAT, you perverse little monkey!)

He looked through the kitchen window were my mom stood, washing dishes.

"I don't think your mother would like me very much…" he said looking down.

"Sure she will! She's cool. If she can like my brother Cyrus, she could definitely like you too."

"Ok than, cool. But I have to be at work at seven…" he said and walked over to me. I opened the door and stepped in followed by a shy Warren. (He was so cute! I just want to pinch his cheek!)

My mom entered the room were Warren and I stood. She looked at Warren that quickly removed his hair from his face like an uncertain little puppy. (I swear if mom hadn't been there I would have jumped right on him!)

"Hey you two." She said and dried her hands on that ridicules apron of hers. (Why mom why!)

"Oh mom, this is Warren Peace. Warren this is my mom." I said and smiled when mom reached out her hand smiling too.

"Nice to meet you Warren."

"The same Mrs. Cadwell…" he stuttered and shook her hand.

"Who is this gentleman?" asked my father that had just entered the room. (D'oh, D'oh, D'oh!)

"Alan, this is Warren Peace. Taylor's new friend." said mom.

"Peace, Peace, Peace… Were have I heard that name before?" dad asked and tasted the word. I looked over at Warren that was starting to get sweaty. I knew his father was a villain, but I wasn't sure if he wanted my parents to know so I dragged him towards the stairs.

"We'll be in my room if you need me." I ended the conversation there and we disappeared in my room. But before I cold close my door, Cyrus appeared.

"Who's you boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. So piss off!" I hissed. Warren had sat down on my bed so he didn't see what was happening.

"He looks familiar…" he said and squished his head through my door to get a look at Warren.

"Go away!" I spat and tried to close the door in his face, but he as too strong for me.

"Not until I have found out who this guy is." He said just as Warren showed up.

"What's up?" he asked Cyrus that stopped pushing and stood there terrified.

"WARREN PEACE!" he yelled in horror.

"Eh, hey." said Warren that was actually grinning. Cyrus screamed and ran to his room. Warren smiled and raised his eye brows at me.

"_That _was my little brother Cyrus…" I said and closed the door.

"Not one of my biggest fans I understand?"

"You should really come by more often." He laughed and sat down on my bed again.

"So, this is your room?" he asked and looked at the photo of my as five. "Cute…"

"Believe me, I tried to burn them but my mom has nailed it to the wall or something so I can't get them down."

"You really look like your self." He said and walked over to the photo of me in a summer dress and a flower hat.

"So I'm cute than?" I asked as a joke and walked over to him.

"No, beautiful…" he said seriously. Oh my Lord I can't believe he just said that! I'm gona be red as a tomato for two weeks! That's the cutest thing any one has ever said to me! I never thought he said things like that, I thought he was more of a, I'll-never-revile-my-feelings-to-anyone-no-matter-what kind of guy. I smiled at him and blushed.

We sat back in my bed again in silence, when I finally heard a noise outside my door. I quickly shot an arrow at it right next to where Cyrus was standing, listening to our conversation. I heard a yelp, footsteps and than a door that closed.

"Good shot."

"Thanks."

It was 30minutes passed six when we decided to watch a movie. My bed felt two times softer than it actually was when Warren sat next to me on it. I could almost hear Jordan's voice in my head telling me how stupid I was that didn't tell her strait a head. Or Jamie's voice that was complaining over the facts that she would never get a boyfriend. I tried to concentrate on the movie, but it was practically hopeless. Every half second I glared at him, only focusing on the boy next to me in the bed… (You're taking it the wrong way again!) Ugh! Nasty pictures, nasty pictures! Get… Out… Off… My… Head…

In the middle of the movie we started to throw in remarks at what the actors were doing wrong or how they looked when they did things. I managed to shut up about the facts that Brad Pitt took my breath away when he was sweaty, but I could hold back a little sigh which caused Warren to smile and role his eyes at me.

"Holy shit!" Warren suddenly yelled and looked at his watch. It came so sudden that I fell off the bed with a little grunting sound.

"What?"

"It's almost eight!" Oh no… We must have had such a good time that the time just flew by or something like that…

"C'mon." I said and grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him down the stairs in a hurry.

"My boss is gona kill me." He said and threw on his black jacket and hurried out the door with me in his heels. I went out with him but stopped in the end of the stairs, watching him hurry among path outside my house. Suddenly he stopped and turned around to face me.

"I had a good time." He said and started to walk towards me.

"Me too." He stopped in front of me.

"I like your family."

"I'm glad you did."

"Good night Taylor." He said, and to my great surprise he didn't call me nutcracker or guttergirl…

"Good night Warren." I said and kissed his check… I KISSED HIS CHECK?! Bloody hell! That's not like me at all! But hey, he smelled like after shave… So macho…

He blushed and smiled.

"I, eh… Better go." He said and turned to leave. "See you tomorrow guttergirl."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at him and got inside were my father stood with his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation.

**_Chapter 10, hope you like it. Keep reviewing and thank you so much Nelly07. You are the nicest person ever! Your words keep my spirit up: ) I do not own any of the sky high characters you recognize. R&R _**


	10. Swift of my feet

_Hey, yes I got the "A child does not choose its father" thing from Eragon. I thought it would fit in. Might be spelling errors, but try to ignore them ok? I really try to find them I really do! _

_Enjoy and read and review. I do not own any of the characters you recognize. _

**Chapter 11 Swift off my feet**

What a great day! Great day indeed… I KISSED WARREN PEACE! Sorry, couldn't help it. And it was only a kiss on the check, so it wasn't a new experience or anything. But it was Warren Peace for Christ sake! I completely ignored my fathers foot tapping, and just looked dreamily the wall.

"Taylor Cameron Cadwell…" he said and shook his head so that his bushy gray hair became even more messed up.

"Yes father?" I said still with my eyes fixed on the wall over him. (Who can blame me?)

""Was that Warren Peace?"

"Indeed it was…"

"Warren Peace as in Baron Battles kid?" I quickly shifted my gaze to my fathers that made my neck crack.

"Possibly…" I said looking everywhere but in my fathers green eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU BROUGHT MY ENEMIE'S SON IN TO THIS HOUSE!" he yelled that made both Cyrus and mom to join the conversation.

"What's all the shouting about?" asked mom looking from dad to me.

"That… That… Boy Taylor brought home today is the son of one of my enemies! It's Baron Battles child." He said looking for words.

"I thought he looked familiar. Nice guy though." She said and removed some flour from her nose.

"Nice guy?! That doesn't matter! He gave me this!" he said and showed her his finger that had a 2 inches long scar on it.

"Honey, that's 20 years ago."

"And it still hurts!" he finished and turned to me. "I will not have him in my house Taylor! Think of what he could have done to you! I shouldn't have let a boy looking like that in to your room without supervision…"

"What do you mean looking like that?" I asked angrily.

"Leather jacket, black boots and I bet that he's got a tattoo!" (Hm, I haven't thought about that before… I would be hot though. Unless it is one of those 'I love mom' tattoos…)

"So what if he does! And I can't believe that you think he would hurt me! If it wasn't for him, I would have had my face full of bruises!" I yelled back, my face heating up in anger.

"As father as son Taylor, it's just how it is…"

"A child does not choose its father, I understand that now…" I said furiously and marched up the stairs and slammed the door to my room.

No, I did not cry, but I screamed like a pig to get some of the anger out. It helped a bit but not much.

Men are the stupidest creatures on earth, except Warren of course he's perfect… But my father on the other hand, argh! I can't believe he just said those things about a b… _Man_ he doesn't know! _Oh poor me I have a little scratch on my finger, buhu. _

"Hey is Jordan there?" I asked Mrs. Marsden after my fury burst. We talked for at least and hour about everything that had happened that day.

"_For heavens sake, we're_ _in high school. Boys are the most important thing in our lives at this stadium." _said Jordan in the other line.

"You're right. We _are _in high school!"

"_And you think Jamie is slow." _

"That means that it is perfectly normal to hate your parents."

"_Especially when they're criticizing your boyfriend_."

"Yeah. No! No! That's not what I meant!" I corrected myself.

"_You said it. Taylor, you are so hopeless._"

"I most certainly am not! I'm just…"

"_Swift off your feet?_"

"Yes. No, no! His just my…"

"_Knight in a shiny armor?_"

"Well yeah if you look at it that w… NO! No! I… You're so… Bye!" I said and hung up. Knight in shiny armor, yeah right. Swift off my feet, possibly, but I'll never admit it. Not now, not in a million years!

(One night and one bus ride later…)

"I am so swift off my feet…" I told Jamie and Jordan as we sat down under a tree. We were all looking at Warren that sat by the stairs reading as he usually did. The grass tickled in the back of my head as I lay down.

"Told ya." marked Jordan under her breath. Warren was soon joined by a gang in surprisingly colorful clothes, the purple girl and the tall white haired boy got a set behind him while Will, the redhead and the orange kid got a seat at his side.

"Wish I knew what they talked about." I said and sat up again. Jordan smirked.

"Oh no. I know that look. That look got us up on Emma's roof!"

"I've got an idea…"

"Oh look a candy machine." Said Jamie that was (I can't believe I'm saying this) smart enough to walk away before Jordan got a hold of her.

"Was that some one calling my name? I believe it was. Bye Jor…"

"You stay putt. I'm doing this for you." Said Jordan and grabbed my arm and pulled me down again.

"Doing what exactly?"

"We are gona find out what their talking about…" she said and helped me up on my feet.

"What if they're talking about something private like school, family, grades..."

"You."

"… What are we waiting for? C'mon!"


	11. An interesting lunch

_Aloha everyone. I actually like this chapter and I hope you do too. Please review! It keeps my spirits up! Keeps me writing… Oh, it was worth a try… See ya! Rock on! _

**Chapter 12 An interesting lunch **

We crawled from the tree, made our way through the basketball court were some guys was standing and walked quietly towards the end of the stairs were Warren was sitting. When we were close enough, we stopped and sat down quietly.

"Hey Warren where were you last night? We waited for you at the paper lantern, but you didn't show up." said Will and removed some of his brown hair from his face.

"I thought you said your shift started at seven." said Will's girlfriend. Warren didn't look at any of them.

"I was delayed." He muttered.

"C'mon Warren we're your friends." begged the smallest orange kid.

"I meet some one and forgot the time that's all." My hart was beating so violently that I was sure that some one would hear it.

"Let's go." I whispered but Jordan just shook her head and smashed me against the stairs.

"No, I want to see were this is heading."

"Who did you meet?" asked Will. "Was it that girl you like so much?" Jordan made a small laugh.

"Wow Warren, who's the lucky girl?" asked the purple girl and received a strange look from the boy next to her.

"That girl must be very important since you dumped us for her." said the orange boy, sadly. (Ok Taylor, next time you see Warren ask him what his friends names is.)

"First of all; there's no lucky girl and secondly; that _girl_ you're talking about has a name. And thirdly; I didn't dump anyone, I just forgot the time." said Warren and looked at them for the first time.

"So what is her name?" Warren hesitated.

"Taylor. Taylor Cadwell." I was very close to a fainting point now. I was dying to hear the rest of the conversation.

"That brown haired girl that knocked down Emma Mends?" asked the tallest boy. (I said I was sorry! Gees.)

"That's the one." Said Warren a bit bored.

"She is so cute! You must introduce us to her." said the redhead excitedly.

"What ever." Warren said and turned to the book again.

"So, what were you doing last night?"

"Nothing special."

"SHE KISSED YOU DIDN'T SHE?! Aw Warren how cute… I'm dying to meet her." yelled the redhead in an excited voice. Before she could say anything more Warren had got up and walked away without another word.

"What's up with him?" asked the tall blond boy.

(A history class later…)

"I hate you!" I hissed and slapped Jordan on the back.

"What?"

"I had my hart in my throat during the entire conversation! And I couldn't breathe!"

"What a cliché moment don't you think? Just like in a movie." Jordan said and opened the doors to the cafeteria. "It was a brilliant idea, though. Now you know exactly what his friends think of you."

"You and your ideas…" Smash.

"Taylor, hey." said Warren and picked up his book.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I should have watched were I was going."

"No problem."

"You must be Taylor. The girl we have heard so much about." said Will's girlfriend behind me. Warren's friends had all crowded up behind me and Jordan, smiling.

"What have you heard?" I asked concerned. She laughed.

"Just good things, I assure you." I sighed in relief. I'm glad Warren didn't tell them about the gutter situation. Who wouldn't?

"Why don't you and your friend sit by our table?"

"Sure." I grabbed a tray and walked over to a lonely table followed by Jordan.

"Run while you still can. The hippie is gona bomb you with questions." muttered Warren as we sat down in the end next to each other. (It was a pure coincidence I promise! Yet, I'm not complaining!)

"Don't be stupid. Of course I want to get to know your friends." I muttered back. The cafeteria was buzzing with noises, but through it all I could hear two familiar voices calling my name. Xavier and Jamie waved at me telling me to come over to their table, but I just shook my head and turned to the table again. I wouldn't ditch Warren to hang with them! No way!

"I am so sorry, we haven't even introduced our self yet!" said Will. "This is my girlfriend Layla, the tall blond guy is Zack, that is Magenta and that is Ethan." He said and pointed at them after he had said their names. "And I'm Will."

"Nice to meet you all. This is my friend Jordan by the way." Jordan waved at them and turned to her lunch. Being around people wasn't her favorite thing…

"I bet that Warren have told you all about us, right bud?" said the boy named Zack. I opened my mouth and closed it again and glanced at Warren. He gave me a look that was impossible to read.

"Eh, yeah…" I finally said.

After a while the conversation among us got better and everyone was talking to everyone. Jordan was in deep conversation with Ethan about the importance of sidekicks and Magenta and Zack was talking about why Magenta always wore purple clothes. Warren had opened his book and was reading silently, leaving Layla to ask as many questions she wanted. Will didn't do anything but to follow our conversation with huge eyes.

Layla asked all kinds of questions like, where I lived, what my power was and what kind of boys I liked… When she finally asked me if I had a thing for Warren I suddenly felt a warm hand upon mine. I had never felt such a warm hand before. Mine hands had been freezing all day but now for one time sake they were warm. I tried to look down without Layla noticing it. It was Warren's hand…


	12. Emma's mad science test

**Chapter 13 Emma's mad science test**

_This is my favorite chapter! But who cares what I think, it's what you think that matters. And please, I need suggestions for an ending! It's blank! I have written a few more chapter but I have no idea how I want it to end. Help me! Oh yeah, I do not own any of the sky high characters you recognize._

_Rock on!_

"I, eh well… I… Of course I like him, he's my friend." I said and swallowed several times.

"Right friend…" said Layla and winked and than turned to Will. Warren was still holding my hand warming it up by using his power. He changed position so that it wasn't just lying upon mine, but was actually holding my hand. I tried to look at him without anyone noticing. He wasn't looking at anything but the book in front of him, but squished my hand instead. I couldn't hold back a smile, but tried to hide it behind my hair and started on my pudding. (Even though it was hard with only one hand…)

(One pudding and one soda later…)

"See you later guys." I called after Layla and the others as we walked separate ways after lunch. They waved back at us while Warren only sent me a look that made it seem as though all time had stopped.

When they disappeared behind some lockers I started to jump up and down screaming words that didn't make sense at all.

"HETOOKMYHANDITWASSOMAGICAL!" I yelled which cost Jordan to push me through a door and shut it.

"What are you yelling about?" she said after shushing me quiet. We were standing in an empty classroom full of desks and chairs that stood everywhere, making it impossible to walk over to the other side without jumping over a couple of desks.

"Warren took my hand!" I whispered hysterically. She glanced over at my arms.

"What are you talking about? He didn't take anything. Your hands are still there! Unless you have a third arm that I don't know about…"

"Ha ha ha." I said without humor. "He didn't steal my hand you idiot! He held it, you know like boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"No!" she said in disbelief. I nodded violently.

"I'll never wash my hand again!"

"Tell me exactly what happened." Jordan said and sat down on a desk closest to us.

"Well Layla was asking me all this questions and when she asked me if I had a thing for Warren I could feel a warm hand upon mine. And than it got a little blurred…" I said dramatically.

"Good for you Taylor." Said Jordan and hugged me. What a good friend she is, she'll always be there for me…

(One hour later…)

"Wait a second." I said as I threw my school bag over my shoulder. Jordan and I were the last ones out after mad science so we could talk freely.

"What about Emma's gutter!? We broke it! Her mother's gona think that someone…"

"Jamie used her power and fixed it before we left the house with Warren, which we tried to tell you but you were to busy with Warren so we decided to tell you later." I sighed and helped Jordan with her bag. A paper lay loose in her bag so I took it out to see if I could throw it away, but when I saw what it was I got another fury burst. (Two times this week, I really need help…)

"WHAT DOES EMMA'S MAD SCIENCE TEST LYE IN YOUR BACKPACK?!" Jordan swallowed and blushed.

"I… I… Taylor what was I suppose to do? Xavier has been under my skin ever since he told me that Emma's mad science grade was better than mine, and now that we've found out that it isn't… Well, he'd never believe me if I told him that it wasn't true, I needed proof!"

"You…Are…Unbelievable!" I said hitting her after every word. This wasn't true! This meant that we had to go back to her house!

"Ouch! Stop it!" she complained and reached out her tongue. "I'll put it back, don't worry!"

"How!?"

"I'll tell her mother that I found it…"

"Oh, that'll be a nice visit, _hello Mrs. Mendes, I just happened to find Emma's mad science test in my backpack. Do you think you can put it back in her room?_ No, this time I'll do it. ALONE!"

"She'll never believe you that's for sure." Said Jordan still rubbing were I had hit her.

"I'll put it back in her room without her mother knowing!"

"I'm coming with you I…" started Jordan but she quickly stopped when she saw my face. My nostrils were vibrating and my eye was twitching.

"Unless you're giving me that look…"

"You'll stay out of this. If you don't I'll tell everyone in school that you are a thief!"

"I'm no thief! I'm just…"

"A whiner baby that have to be good at everything?"

"I'll stay out…" she muttered and closed her bag.

"I'll be watching you…" I said and pointed two fingers at my eyes that at hers as I backed out of the room.

"Unbelievable…" I muttered furiously under my breath. How could Jordan do that? I would never think she would do such a thing! Well, it is actually my fault. It was I that started a fight with Emma and it was I that absolutely had to apologize to her. So I can only blame my self. But on the other hand, I didn't want to break in to Emma's house. That was Jordan! And it wasn't I that took her mad science test that was Jordan too. So I guess we can share the blame.

My leg was much better now so it was much easier to walk in a normal manner. But I still have problems to not miss the bus, which I guess is kinda my own fault… And, believe it or not, was a problem I was in now. Like the day couldn't get any worse… (Except what had happened in the cafeteria, that was 20 good minutes indeed…)

"Wait up!" I yelled as I ran towards the yellow bus that was half way in the air. "C'mon! Have a hart!" But it was no use; the bus had left me.

"Great! Just great…" I said and sat down in the middle of the parking lot. It looked much bigger now that there were no buses left there. No buses…

"Ok Taylor. You can handle this; you've been in worse trouble before... Can't remember anything at the moment, but I'll come up with something…" I comforted myself.

"I know! I'll jump! It can't be that far down." I said and crawled over to the edge of the school. I was completely wrong. It was so far down that I couldn't even see the houses at the bottom.

"No way, no way!" I said and backed off as fast as I could.

"You missed the bus too?" asked a male voice behind me. I got up and turned around and saw (to my great disappointment) Will standing a couple of feet from me.

"I saw your friend, Jordan, just leave with the help of a jetpack."

"I'd love to have one of those but my mom doesn't trust them." I said and smiled.

"I can give you a ride if you'd like."

"Do you have a jetpack?"

"No but I can fly, c'mon I'll take you down." He said and walked over to me.

"Could you? Oh, thanks Will." I said and put my hands around his neck.

"No problem. Warren's friends are my friends." He told me to close my eyes and so I did until we were safely on the ground. It was starting to get dark and the streetlights had been turned on. It was cold too so I said good bye to Will and turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"You know, I've been Warren's friend for over a year now and I know that he can be hard to read sometimes, but I can honestly say that he's really in to you."

"I… I didn't… You…" I stuttered but he just smiled ay me, waved good bye and flew off.


	13. I'm not a very romantic person

**Chapter 14 I'm not a very romantic person**

_Morning, evening and good night every one! This chapter might be a little dejavu but I had to, something will happen in the next chapter that kinda depended on this chapter if you know what I mean… You don't well anyway R&R. I don't own any of the sky high characters you recognize._

Will's words span around in my head as I lay fully dressed in my bed 10 minutes after our conversation. I thought that Will was a good friend to tell me, but the negative part was that I ended up having a daydream about it. Warren was standing outside my window singing _I will always love you_ by Whitney Huston. Most girls would love that, but that's what makes me different from other girls. I hate sensitive guys. Ok a little sensitive is fine, but people that tell you that they love you all the time just makes me want to puke. I'll admit that I cried during Titanic and Phantom of the opera but it doesn't mean that I'm a _very _romantic person…

I got out of bed and rushed over to my closet that stood close to the door. I threw on a pair of black jeans, a tight black sweater and a dark cap. Operation put back mad science test was about to begin…

I opened the window on my room and threw out a rope and tied it to my bed. It wasn't like I couldn't just walk out the front door, it was just that I didn't want to face dad and have him asking me a million questions. And I wanted it to seem like a real mission, and there is no mission without a proper escape is there?

My weak arms almost let go of the rope as I climbed out the window and down the roof, but I managed get a hold of it and started to hoist my self down. I stopped right in front of our living room window to check if there was anyone there, but to my relief, it was empty. At least I thought…

"Taylor?" asked mom that had just opened the window in front of me.

"Mom?!" I asked in horror almost letting go of the rope again. "What on earth are you doing in the window?"

"Asks the girl dangling in a rope _outside_ the window…" said mom and folded her arms over her chest.

"Can't a girl spend some time by her favorite window?"

"Are you sneaking out to meet that Wane guy?"

"Warren, mom, Warren!" I said, my hands staring to hurt.

"Warren right sorry…"

"And no, I'm not sneaking out to see him."

"What _are _doing then?"

"Would you please let me go? My hands are burning." I complained, trying to get out of the very uncomfortable situation I was in.

"I wont let you go before you tell me where you are going." She said in a firm voice and grabbed my shirt.

"If I don't tell you?"

"I'll take away your TV for two weeks!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled and made some fake crying sounds. My beloved TV, she can't take the thing I love most in this world. It's my precious… "You have to tear it from my cold dead hands first!"

"Tell me." my mom said calmly, fully aware of my staling.

"Mom!" I said, my hands trembling.

"Taylor!"

"Mom!"

"Taylor!"

"UUUUAAAHHH!" the ground hit my head so hard that I was sure to split it in two. I groaned and opened my eyes. My mom was calling my name from the window, but I didn't bother to answer her. I hadn't fallen more than two meters but was still pretty painful. Mom disappeared from the window probably to check if I was alright, so I took the one chance I had and got up (with difficulty) and ran down the dark street before my mom had got outside.

"My most painful month so far…" I said and sat down behind our neighbors' garbage canes out of sight. I rubbed the back of my head and made a grimace.

"I'll definitely write a book about this some day." I got up and ran towards Emma's house in the end of the road. Not a single light was on which meant that the house was empty. I knew for a fact that Emma's father was a doctor and her mother was an art teacher (as a cover of course) and was basically out there saving the world all day long so they were busy people…

I repeated what we had done the first time and saw, when I was on the roof, that the gutter had been fixed. I sighed and looked around before I closed my eyes and made my way to Emma's window. And to my great horror, it was closed. There was no way I was going to get in now! I mean, without breaking anything… Hmm… No, no. I won't even think about it!

Than suddenly, an idea so dangerous, so daring accrued to me. It was the most brilliant idea I had ever gotten! So brilliant that it will be remembered for centuries!

"I'll slip it under the window!" Ok, perhaps not _that_ brilliant…

I carefully took the test out of my bag and pushed it through the window. I was afraid it would be too thick but it went through without difficulties. I had just finished my thank you prayer when I heard voices a couple of feet from me. I bit my lip and found out that the only way I could escape them was to get up on the roof. The voices came closer and closer and just when I was about to hoist my self up on the roof with some help from my foot, I slipped and fell backwards. Luckily, a nail hooked to my jeans and stopped the fall.

"Damn it!" I whispered furiously as I heard the voices getting closer. I didn't dare to move, so I folded my hands carefully and made another payer telling, our mighty Lord, to let me live to see another day.

The couple passed happily, and a bit too slowly for my liking, when one of them suddenly stopped and looked strait at me.

"What do you think that is Ronny?" asked a woman's voice and pointed at the girl dangling from the roof, her life depending on the strength of the nail her foot was hooked to… (That would be me, unfortunately…)

"Hmm, looks like one of them new satellites! Costs a fortune…" said a deep, Irish male voice.

"We should really get one of those. I like it…" said the woman and gave the man a kiss. They walked away just in time to miss my loud sigh in relief. How thick could you get? Satellite… Yeah right…

"Thank you O Holy One! IOU big time!" but back to the main problem here. My life was still depending on the nail hooked to my foot!

"Where's Warren when ye need him?!"

"Taylor?" said a WAY to familiar voice behind me.

"Just as ordered…"

"Don't tell me, another note?" said Warren.

"Njeao… What does it matter? If I fall, you may as well get used to talking to a tone stone!"

"I'll get a ladder. Wait here." He said and disappeared behind the house.

"Don't worry, I'll stay put…" I said and rolled my eyes. Did he really expect me to travel off?

He returned a couple of minutes later with a ladder that he placed next to me. He climbed up unhooked my foot and took me just in time. When we were down he gave me a critical look.

"Thanks again…"

"What were you doing up there this time?"

"Ok before I tell you anything, I just want to ask you if it was a coincidence that you meet me here or…?" he looked troubled for a sec before he blushed slightly.

"Actually, I went to your house first, but your mother said you had left and that she didn't know where you were so… I guessed you were here."

"Well, my mom wouldn't know because… Why did you come to my house?" I asked curiously. He could've told me at school unless it was something important. (Or something personal…)


	14. Mrs Mendes

**Chapter 15 Mrs. Mendes**

_I have absolutely nothing to say about this chapter except READ AND REVIEW!_

_And I don't own any of the shy high characters you recognize. _

"I… I… No special reason." He said and looked everywhere but in my eyes.

"C'mon Warren." I said taking one step closer. He looked even more troubled and scratched the back of his head. It was actually kinda funny watching him at this point, he had always been so secure but now he looked really insecure. It was so sweet…

"Ok, eh… My mother was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner sometime." He said so slowly that it sounded like he was talking to a two year old. I smiled so broadly that it looked rather odd.

"Sure, absolutely." I said still smiling. He finally looked at me with huge brown eyes in surprise.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Great! Eh, how about this Thursday?"

"Sound good." Warren opened his mouth to say something again but a cold swash in the face silenced him. He blinked as another water stream hit him on the shoulder. I looked around to see that the water system had been turned on.

"Let's g…" I started just as a cold stream of water hit the side of my face. Warren's sudden laughter filled my ears.

"That is so not funny!" I said but couldn't help but to smile.

"A little." The water shot right across his face that made me laugh hysterically. He dried his face and took a hold of me (while I was still laughing hysterically) and carried me over to the house and soaked me with the sprinkler. I took the sprinkler from him and did the same to him. After a couple of minutes of laughing and screaming we stopped when we heard a woman's voice behind us.

"That is my 500 dollar sprinkler you are playing with." both Warren and I turned to see who that had been talking to us. It was Mrs. Mendes.

"We're sorry, it was just…" I started but Mrs. Mendes cut me off.

"Who do you think you are, running around in someone else's garden, ruining their perfect green lawn?"

She was now standing in front of us, her blond hair in a knot in the back of her head and her small green eyes glaring down at me. (Warren was taller than her so she was looking up at him…)

"Eh, eh, eh…" I stuttered, swallowing a small scream. I looked hopelessly at Warren that didn't look at me.

"What are your names?" she said sharply, looking from me to Warren.

"I'm Warren, and this is my… Eh, Cousin Betty…" Said Warren before Mrs. Mendes could say anything more.

"Cadwellski!" I finished and smiled a fake, stupid smile. She is never falling for that one!

"Cadwellski, right…" she said and nodded slightly. (But what can you expect from someone that is related to Emma?)

"Wait a second. Are you Warren Peace?" she asked, turning to Warren. He nodded.

"Why didn't you just say so? My daughter has told me everything about you! Why don't you and your… Cousin come inside and have a cup of tea with me?" she said her stiff mouth now curled up in a smile.

"Well actually…" started Warren but was cut off by another voice from the other side of the lawn. It was a male this time that was jogging over to us.

"I didn't knew we were having guests tonight Carmen."

"Liam, this is Warren Peace the boy Emma has been talking so much about. And this is Betty Cadwellski, his Cousin. They're having tea with us." She said and winked at Warren. I gave her a deadly look before I took a step closer to Warren, as to mark that he was mine. She gave me a stiff smile and turned to her black haired husband.

"Actually, we were just on our way to… Eh…" said Warren and looked at me for help. Mrs. Mends looked confused at the man next to her. I was panicking; she knew that something was going on…

"Sweden!" I stuttered like I had just come up with a brilliant conclusion. What was I thinking! Sweden? Perhaps I shook my brain out when I was dangling from the gutter…

Warren gave a confused look before he took a hold of my arm and started dragging me away.

"We have to go; don't want to miss our plain."

"Have fun in Sweden!" called Mrs. Mendes after us… Warren let go of my hand when we were out of sight and gave me the same odd look.

"Sweden?"

"I panicked!" I said and sat down by the nearest tree. He did the same glanced at me.

"What were you doing up there this time?"

"Jordan took Emma's mad science test to prove that Emma cheated." I mumbled. He let out a little snort and got up.

"I have to go; my mom is waiting for me."

"Unfortunately, so do I." I said and got up too. "Still have that history assignment to finish."

"Thanks again Warren. I must be a real burden to you…"

"Not at all." He said and stepped closer to me. I leaned forwards to give him a kiss on the check, but he turned his head so that I hit his mouth in stead…


	15. Tasted like Chinese food

**Chapter 16 Tasted like Chinese food**

_Hey there! Chapter 16's just arrived, you might thing the title is a bit odd but I thought it suited. R&R and thank you for your positive reviews, keep it up! Rock on! I don't own any of the Sky high characters you recognize… _

I'm in the state of sock. I can't even remember getting home; my legs just kinda brought me here. The whole episode was like a dream now, I can't remember anything! I remember that he tasted like Chinese food that is about it!

I lifted my fork to my mouth and chew a few times before I swallowed. Even the potatoes tasted like Warren. The thing I frankly don't get is why he turned his head. He knew I ought to kiss his cheek not his mouth…

"I KISSED WARREN PEACE!" I screamed in happiness, scaring everyone around the table. It suddenly accrued to me; I kissed Warren, on the mouth! Not with the tongue or anything, but a soft lip-upon-lip kiss. That was good enough for me though!

"You did what?!" asked my dad furiously that made me sit back down.

"Eh, eh, is there any chance I'll get out of this without getting punished?" I asked and smiled hopefully at my dad.

"When?" he almost whispered in fury.

"About 15 minutes ago…"

"I thought you were on your room?"

"I was, but…" I stared, but dad cut my off.

"I didn't hear you leave the house!"

"I used the window."

"So you snuck out to see him, without my approval?!" he screamed, his eyes twitching.

"No she couldn't have…" interrupted my mom, screwing up her face to remember something. "Warren showed up about 30 minutes after Taylor had left, wondering if he could talk to her. So she couldn't have been with him…"

"So what you're saying is," said dad, his face glowing. "that he had the guts to show up her uninvited to ask for my daughter?!"

"Alan!" said mom sounding defended. "First of all, he was a real gentleman and asked politely if he could talk to her and secondly, that was not my point!"

"That what was your point?" asked my dad confused. I rolled my eyes unnoticed and continued to watch the conversation in silence.

"My point was; that if she wasn't sneaking out to see Warren, why was she sneaking out?" they were all looking at me now, even Cyrus had lay down his knife and looked curiously at me. I let my head drop and sighed. This was it. I had to tell them everything. About me knocking down Emma _and_ the note _and_ her mad science test _and _my crush on Warren… Ok, perhaps I can leave the last one out…

I told them everything and finished with a groan. It was like a huge rock had been lifted of my shoulders. I looked at dad that had sat back down in his chair, the fury in his eyes had disappeared and been exchanged with confusion. He scratched his nose before he pointed at me.

"You're telling me that… _You_ were the brain behind all of this?" he said in disbelief. I was too exhausted to get defended at the remark and just shook my head.

"It was all downhill from there." I said still shaking my head. "You could say that Jordan and I share the blame."

"She's been through a lot Alan. Can't you remember being 15?" asked my mom and kissed dad on the cheek.

"Fine, you can go." I stood up so quickly that Cyrus poked his eye in surprise and hurried up before they could change their minds. I sat down in my computer chair and closed my eyes. My head was aching and my leg was burning in pain, but it didn't stop me from smiling…

(One night and breakfast later…)

"I love you!" I yelled as Jordan arrived at the bus 5 minutes after me. She gave me a concerned look before she snapped her fingers in front of my face, her golden arm-jewelry rustled as she did.

"Are you sick?"

"On the contrary. I've never been better!" I said as the bus arrived. We got on and said hello to the bus driver and got a seat in the back. Jordan still looked strangely at me when the bus took off.

"I love what you have done with your hair! You should really thigh it up more often." I said happily and admired her blond hair.

"Ok this is getting weird…" said Jordan. "Yesterday you called me a thief and a whiner baby and now you're complimenting my hair? Which I by the way I always have up."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that…" I said, still with a grin on my face.

"You wouldn't mind telling me why you're acting so strangely, do you?"

"No I wouldn't mind." I said and turned to the window just in time to see us pass Will's house.

"Yes?!" Jordan snapped.

"Oh, sorry." I said and cleared my throat. "Warren kissed me last night!" I'd expected her to scream and congratulate me, but all she did was to glare blankly at me, not quite understanding what I was talking about. Suddenly she started to laugh so hard that people around us thought she had been seriously injured.

"Don't worry, I just told her a really funny joke." I told a couple of girls that looked frightened at Jordan.

"Shut it!" I half whispered and shushed her several times before she became quiet. She dried a few tears and than turned to me.

"Good one Taylor, good one. I believed you for a second too actually."

"Excuse me?"

"Eh, eh, because you _were _joking right?" she said and became serious again.

"Absolutely not!"

"What? You… You mean on the… The…" she stuttered and pointed at her lips. I nodded violently.

"No way!"

I nodded again and told her every little detail until I actually _came _to the part were I was kissing Warren.

The bus stopped right after I had told Jordan the rest of the story and Will, Layla and Warren stepped inside. Judging by their looks, Warren hadn't told them about our kiss.

"Hey guys." said Layla and Will together. Warren passed with nothing but his regular hey which annoyed me a little. We kissed for heavens sake!

For some strange reason the word Mississippi was repeating it self in my head as I walked off the bus and through the school yard with Jordan. What's to become of me and Warren now? Was he gona ignore me for the rest of his life because he got what he wanted or was he just shy? Was it an accident or did he turn his head on purpose? Watch the next episode of Cadwell's story and find out!


	16. the apology from hell

**Chapter 17 The apology from hell **

_Hey everyone! I must say before you read this that I hate Taylor in this chapter! I understand her of course, but anyway that's just one persons opinion. I hope you like it anyways! Bye!_

I gave out a loud sigh after I had shared my feelings with Jordan in our fifth period. She comforted me the best she could of course, but it didn't help the slightest. The feeling of Warren using me was horrible. I feel really bad for thinking like this, but is there any other explanation?

"Hey Taylor." Said Jamie in a stiff voice and got a seat next to me on the bench outside. Her blond hair was hanging loose down her face that made her look rather scary.

"Hey Jamie, what can I do for…" I started a bit depressed.

"As my friend I find that it is your duty to do me a favor." She said sounding intelligent for once. Jordan suddenly looked up from her book.

"What am I, a distant relative?" she said sounding defended. Jamie ignored her.

"Sure Jamie, what is it?"

"I want you to ask Warren to be my boyfriend." She said seriously. I was about to give out a roar of laughter but stopped when I saw her face.

"W… What?" I stuttered.

"If I had had something in my mouth, I would've spluttered it out right now!" said Jordan shocked.

"He's kinda cute so I thought he might wana be my boyfriend." She simply said, showing her _very_ passionate feelings for him.

"No way!" I said without thinking, my face heating up. She wasn't the one in love with him, I was! How could she be such a bitch?! I have been struggling for weeks to get his attention and now _she_ is suddenly so in love with him?!

"Excuse me?"

"I said no! It's not gona happen." Jamie suddenly stood up, her nostrils vibrating.

"I thought you were my friend!"

"Look Jamie, you can choose anyone you want. Why does it have to be Warren?" I asked patiently. This was the last thing I wanted, another think to feel bad about.

"I don't care what you're saying. I'm gona have to turn my back to you now, but mostly because I'm going that way…" she said and turned to leave. I gaped at her, goggling.

"Blamey!" said Jordan just as puzzled as me. The bell rang and we went in for cocking. We were silent all the way in side. This was just to weir to talk about, if you know what I mean. And ridicules, can you really see dark, mysterious and hard Warren walk hand in hand with pink, stupid and happy Jamie?!

It was still a couple of feet to the kitchen and the hallway was so full of people that I didn't even notice that Warren passed me. He didn't look or speak to me but I could feel him put something in my hand without anyone noticing. I glanced at him, but he just kept walking straight forwards until I couldn't see him anymore. I tightened my hand around it and looked sideways at Jordan that hadn't noticed Warren passing us.

The kitchen was half full of people when Jordan and I got there, Mrs. Breeze on the other hand hadn't showed up yet so we used our time to get a seat. The kitchen was a big round room behind the school. It was full of kitchen equipment and smelled like fish. I saw Layla, Will, Ethan, Zack, Magenta and Warren stand by two tables further behind us; none of them looked at me. Jordan was too busy talking to Xavier that she wouldn't notice if Logan passed her. I took the one chance I had and opened my hand. It was a small note curled up like a ball. I opened it under the table and tried to understand the handwriting. 'Taylor, meet me behind the school after cocking. Warren' it stood. My hart was pounding like mad as I read the note over and over again.

"Good morning class. Sit down please." said a hors voice from no where. Mrs. Breeze had just entered the room wearing her large yellow apron that made her look thicker than she really was. (And she is fat!)

"We'll make fish stew today so put on your aprons now. C'mon I haven't got all day!"

The rest of the class when fairly well, if you look away from my many setbacks. First I dropped the entire saltcellar in our stew, and than I broke two classes, than I tripped and threw the three eggs I had in my hands on Mrs. Breeze. I apologized over a thousand times before she threatened to give me detention if I didn't shut up. My nerves had absolutely taken over my head. Warren wanted to meet me behind the school after cocking class? What did he want?

"What has gotten in to you?" asked Jordan after turning of the sink that was threatening to lap over.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"You're worse than Jamie today! Are you still startled at her confession?" asked Jordan quiet as Mrs. Breeze passed us, giving me a small look.

"It's nothing!" I assured her before I emptied the full sink. Jordan shook her head and walked away. I sighed in relief. I had decided to keep this a secret as long I didn't know what Warren wanted…

The bell rang and I hurried out without waiting for Jordan. I ran over a few people before I got outside. The sun was high on the sky which blinded me after being in a dark room for so long.

"Betty, how lovely to see you!" said a female voice behind me. I turned around to see Mrs. Mendes standing a couple of feet from me.

"Mrs. Mendes?!"

"Back already?" she asked and received a puzzled look from me.

"Back from where?"

"Sweden!" I looked confused at her for a couple of seconds before it hit me. I had told her that Warren and I were on our way to Sweden the day before!

"Oh! Yeah, I have a sick ant there and she, she, eh… Missed her, her CAT! Yeah her cat and we brought it to her." I said unaware of my own stupid words.

"What's her name?" she asked sharply.

"We call her Fluffy because she's so full of hair and…"

"I mean your ant Miss Cadwellski."

"OH! Oh, her name is, is eh…" I started looking everywhere for an idea. Than suddenly I saw a magazine not far from me. I read the front line that was '**Helga Summers lost 100 pounds in just a week**' and glanced at Mrs. Mendes again.

"Helga!"

"Hm, interesting… Where is Warren by the way? Such a handsome boy don't you think?" she said, her eyes searching around the school, hoping to get a glance of him.

"Dunno." I lied.

"Well anyway, I better get going. I'm actually here to talk to the principal. Another time Betty." She said and threw her hair over her bony shoulders. I was so near fainting point that I almost fell off the school edge on my way to the back side.

The back side of the school was always dark and it was full of containers that smelled like Coach Boomers gym socks… A dark figure was leaning on the wall with his head down. I squinted at the person, but it didn't help a bit.

"Warren?" I asked to make sure that it was him.

"Taylor!" he said and came walking towards me. "You got my note right?"

"No, I always spend my interval here!" I said sarcastically. He smiled.

"Where were you? I've been waiting here for ten minutes."

"I met someone I didn't expect. It slowed me down…" He nodded and didn't ask anymore.

"So why are we here?" I asked dully.

"I just wanted to remind you about today." I raised my eyebrows.

"Dinner, you know?"

"Oh, yeah that…" I said, half relieved, half angry. What that all? Wasn't he gona say anything about what had happened the other day?

"And one other thing…" he hesitated. My eyes became wide.

"Eh, I just wanted to apologize about what happened the other day. I shouldn't have kissed you. Well, see you later Taylor." He said and left with a wave of his hand. I glared after him unblinkingly for at least five minutes. I was this close (holds up two fingers with only one millimeter from each other) from running after him and punch him hard in the face. How could he say he was sorry? I had kissed him as much as he had kissed me!

I wandered back till the front of the school where I found Jordan, leaning on the wall while reading _saving of the mankind, womankind and animal kind. Advanced. _

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Said Jordan and closed her book.

"I hope you know that is a senior book." I asked, hoping to lead the conversation far away from where I've been.

"I know I borrowed it from my cousin Lizzy. But seriously, where have you been?" I sighed and sank down on the ground.

"Warren apologized for kissing me last night." I mumbled through my gritted teeth. I heard her groan and sink down next to me.

"Perhaps he just thought that you didn't want him to kiss you so he apologized…" suggested Jordan in a low voice.

"Jordan, Jordan, Jordan… Jordan, Jordan, Jordan, Jordan, Jordan…" I said shaking my head every time I said her name. "I'm cursed! I'll never get a boyfriend."

"Oh you are SO positive." said Jordan sarcastically. I threw her a dirty look before I went back to my misery.

"C'mon Taylor. Let's go and find something to eat." suggested Jordan and got up.

"Yes!" I said happily and got up too. "I'll drown our misery in food and get fat, like they do on television!"

"Do let's."


	17. First date Not really

**Chapter 18 First date… Not really… **

_Hey! I just want to say this before you start reading: thank you for your amazing reviews, keep it up. And please help me with an ending… (smiles hopefully) And I really want to thank Bitsy Glitter, you've really opened my eyes and you're totally right! You might find that some of the things you said are included here… Have fun!_

But on the contrary. I could even finish my carrot and the only think I drowned was my chocolate pudding. (I hadn't paid attention when I put vanilla on…) I hadn't even noticed that Jamie and Xavier sat down.

"Hey guys." said Xavier before asking me if I was eating that pudding.

"Taylor, I want to apologize for my behaviour. I should have…" said Jamie sadly before I stopped her with a grunt.

"You can have him, he's ALL yours."

"What I was about to say was that I should have thought about your feelings before I said such a horrible thing. I know you like Warren much more than I do."

"What's up with your vocabulary? Have you been taking English lessons without me knowing?" asked Jordan suspicious. Jamie ignored her.

"Have you stopped liking Warren?" asked Xavier with his mouth full of pudding. I didn't even bother to ask him how he knew I liked him because Jamie turned pink and looked away.

"No way! I like him now more than ever! I'm just annoyed with him… And it is clear that he don't like me back…" I said sadly.

"I'm gona die of misery!"

"Don't be so dramatic." said Jordan, but patted me on the shoulder.

"Come closer…" I said in a hoarse voice. Jordan rolled her eyes but applied.

"I'm… So cold…" I said even more dramatically, like I was really dying.

"Yeah I know. It's a bit chilly in here…" said Jordan and looked at the windows.

"You have to feel the scene Jordan! Christ…" I said and became "myself" again.

"I don't find it that odd really." said Xavier after he had emptied the pudding.

"Really…?" I said and looked angry at him. He suddenly looked up and excused himself.

"I didn't mean it like _that! _I meant that you guys haven't talked or anything!"

"Ok, well what do you call it when two people use their mouth to communicate?" I asked still eyeing him.

"Well you have been talking, but you haven't really been _talking_."

"Oh NOW I get it!" said smiling but became serious again. "What do you take me for? A genius?!"

"Look. I'll only say this once. You need to talk to get to know each other." He said patiently. I nodded, he was right after all. I've never found conversation so important but, I guess that's were I failed. If I _had _known him I would have known why he said sorry.

"But Warren is not a very chatty guy!"

"You could try right?" said Xavier like an old wise man. I couldn't do anything but to nod again. Being a teenager is so hard…

"I don't know why you care so much about this apologize thing. He kissed you said he was sorry. End of story! The show must go on." said Jordan, impatient to get to our next class.

"What show?" asked Jamie confused. Jordan gave her a little smile which meant _I'm glad she's back to normal_ and than said:

"It's a matter of speaking!"

(Something that felt like a life time later…)

The thoughts were bussing in my head as I walked home after school. Perhaps Jordan was right; perhaps it wasn't a big deal. It wasn't like we were getting married or anything and I had got to kiss him after all. But he had said he was sorry for it, so I guess it doesn't count… No, no! I can not be so negative! Warren is a great guy and I'm going over to his house this afternoon to join him for dinner and THAN I can judge if I have a reason to be depressed or not!

I held on to this though as I opened the front door and burst in side. It was good to feel so confident, but I mustn't get my hopes up though… My ant Sienna did that once, she lost a toe… (I have a couple of crazy relatives…)

"Hey sweetie!" said mom from the kitchen.

"Hey mom." I said happily after getting my confidence back.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked when I had joined her in the kitchen.

"No special reason…" I mumbled and took a large bite of the apple she gave me.

"Is this about that Wade guy?"

"Warren mom! Warren!" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Warren sorry…"

"I'm surprised you remember my name, but after 15 years it shouldn't be that hard." I said with my mouth full of apple. "And yes as a matter of facts it is. He asked me to join him and his mom for dinner tonight."

"Oh Laura will fall in love with you!" said mom excitedly.

"Laura?"

"Warren's mom. I've met her a couple of times during Cyrus' football matches, she makes them uniforms."

"Interesting…" I said slowly but without interest. It wasn't like I was gona use my entire afternoon talking to Warren's mom about soccer uniforms. Hell no!

"Well, I'll be in my room if you need me." I said and went up to my room.

"What the…" I said as I saw my window. It was shut with all kind of locks. Even some of dad's nails were holding the window shut. What was he think I was gona do? Sneak out to see Warren again without his precious permeation? He had made it quite clear that he didn't want me too so this is just a sign that he doesn't trust me. I ignored it and went over to my WAY to full wardrobe and chose a brown silk shirt and a pair of tight jeans, didn't want to look _too _dressed up either.

"Aw you look so nice! Do you want me to do your make-up?" asked Cyrus in a sweet girly voice as I entered the living room to say good bye to mom.

"I know you have experience and all, but I've already done my make-up." I said and smiled. He threw me a nasty look before he answered coolly.

"At least let me wax that moustache of yours, or are you saving?" I threw my self after him but tripped over a chair costing Cyrus to burst out laughing.

"I'll get you later VIRUS!" I yelled after him as he ran up stairs.

"IT'S CYRUS!"

I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Would you stop smiling?!" I asked her hysterically because I happen to know the reason she was smiling so flagrantly.

"I can't help it sweetie! You're first date!" she said happily.

"This is NOT a date mom! And I have been on a date before you know."

Yeah, but not with a boy I like."

"There is one thing I don't understand…" I said slowly. "You like Warren, a dark and mysterious guy, but you didn't like Mitch Omar, captain of the chess team? I understand you of course, but it's not normal that a mother should like guys like Warren." (Yes, I _have _dated the chess captain. But he made me! He told me that he would tell everybody about my obsession with Barbie dolls if I didn't go out with him… It was two years ago, I was young, I like Barbie dolls! And he was unfortunately my neighbour…)

"Ugh, Mitch Omar? He was boring." she said in an icky voice.

"Exactly! You're supposed to love him!"

"I don't like boring guys…"

"You married dad didn't you?" she shot me a dangerous look before she went back to her laundry folding.

"You should know that your dad was the leader of the band 'sex and rock'n role'." she said proudly. I looked up, amazed.

"Really? Were they good?"

"They didn't have one cell of musical talent in them, but still pretty cool."

"Sure mom, pretty cool…" I lied.

"You look nice by the way."

"Thanks!"


	18. Baseball can do wonders

**Chapter 19 Baseball can lead to wonders**

_Eh, yeah. I actually thought about this being my last chapter but I'm not sure… I want to write about Emma's return and all but I'll let you decide… Read and review ___

Warren's door was just an inch from me, but still I couldn't get my self to knock. I was literary terrified. But after standing one inch from the door for five minutes, it became harder to breathe so I knocked as quietly as I could, half hoping that no one would hear. But according to the foot steps I heard I assumed that someone had heard my knocking.

"You must be Taylor! Come in!" said a woman in the early 40s with long thin black hair and pale blue eyes as she opened the door.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Peace, eh I mean Mrs. Battle… No sorry Miss…" I started foolishly but she broke me off with a smile.

"Please call me Laura. I get Warren for you."

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. She was really not that kind of woman to marry a villain! I would have expected to meet a witch or something!

I was standing in a squared bright pink room full of pictures and lamps with two doors in the end leading to the rest of the house. I walked over to a black and white picture which hang closest to me. It showed two people kissing each other happily. The woman was flagrantly Warren's mom but the male was harder to see. By the first glance you'd think that it was Warren but that would just be odd. Surely Warren and Laura didn't have a relationship, which would be sick! No, it had to be Baron Battle.

"Hey." said a deep voice behind me which made me turn. Warren was standing close to the door on the left while he was watching me closely. He was wearing a simple black shirt and his regular ripped up jeans. I smiled.

"Nice shirt…"

"She made me… You look nice." he said and pointed at the door to show that his mother stood outside the door.

"Thanks…" I said with a slightly cool voice, still a bit mad about what had happened earlier. He seemed to notice because he asked me if there was something wrong.

"No, I'm fine."

"C'mon darlings. Dinner is ready." said Laura and disappeared again. Warren showed me out the door but stopped before we reached the dining room.

"My mom didn't want me to tell you but this is a family dinner. My ant, my two cousins, my grandparents and my uncle is here. Just a warning." He said after he had grabbed my shoulders.

"Why didn't she want me to know?" I asked after swallowing a squeak.

"She thought it would scare you…"

"A little intimidating, but will survive." I said after noticing the loud sounds coming from the dining room.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. But I really wanted you to come so… I kept quiet." He said slowly. I smiled, deciding that I had NO reason what so ever to be depressed. We both looked at the door in front of us with our harts in our throats. A little part of me wanted to burst in side singing loudly on _everybody dance now! _while dancing on the tables, but I shook it off with an odd expression.

Warren slowly opened the door showing a bright room with a squared table in the middle that was packed with people.

Sure enough, it looked like Laura's entire family tree had gathered under one roof. They weren't actually that many people in the room, but since the room were so small they seemed more.

They were all talking loudly as Warren and I entered but stopped and glanced up at us as the door closed with a small crack behind us.

"Warren, m'boy!" said a large old man with light blue eyes the moment he saw Warren. I assumed that it was his grandfather. Next to him sat a bony woman with dark brown hair and old face which smiled just as broadly.

"Come and have a seat!" she said and raised her glass towards him as to offer him a drink. I wasn't surprised that none of them addressed me because I was well hidden behind Warren's broad shoulders.

"Who's that behind you Warren?" asked a tall boy with black hair which sat by the end of the table. Warren seemed confused when he looked over his shoulder but smiled when he saw my face.

"This is Taylor Cadwell, a good friend of mine." He said and pushed me in front of him. They were all looking at me now, even the little girl sitting on the black haired boy's lap turned to glare at me.

"Eh… Hey everyone…" I said but my voice broke.

"Taylor! What a pretty girl. Come and have a seat." Said the fat man and smiled at me. I sighed in relief that none of them told me to get the hell out of there. If they had, I would probably have thrown my self out the window in embarrassment…

"I'm Robert, Warren's grandfather." He said and reached out a fat hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely. He continued to introduce me to the others.

"And this young lady is Warren's grandmother Molly, that man by the end of the table is his cousin Mark, the little girl on his lap is his daughter Lillian, his ant and uncle James and Miriam, and his other cousin Stuart." I waved at them in turn, they all seemed very nice but I hadn't a clue what to talk about so I sat mostly quiet with Warren's eyes upon me.

"So Taylor, what's your power?" asked Stuart and looked at me with interest. He had bushy eyebrows and light brown hair that reached his ear. He couldn't be more than 18.

"I can shoot arrows through my wrist…" I said a little puzzled. Did everyone in this room have superpowers?

"I know what you're thinking and no, not all of us have superpowers. Molly and I where sidekicks while James, Mark and of course Laura and Warren are the only heroes. Poor Robert and Miriam they don't have any powers at all." He said in a funny voice and looked at Robert that only smiled.

"Cheers to that!" he said in his thick Australian voice and lifted his glass. Everyone laughed and started talking excitedly to each other, while I turned to Warren, thinking about Xavier's advice.

"I really like your family."

"They're all on my mother's side of course…" he said sounding a bit sad. I had no idea what to say to that! I mean what can a girl say to that!

"Did you watch the baseball match last night?" he asked changing the subject. I smiled and excitedly turned to him. I loved baseball! Sounds stupid I know I should like ballet right? Shiver, that's for… For… Nutcrackers! Good one Taylor. I bet Emma watches ballet…

I found out that he had a week point for Texas Rangers but also liked Detroit Tigers. We had a little funny argument about the teams because when I told him that I liked the Yankees and Atlanta Beavers he threatened to poke my eye out if I said those horrible words in his house. He was of course kidding but I couldn't help but to keep a _close _eye on his fork after that.

He seemed to notice that and started to laugh.

It was amazing how easy it was to talk to him after you had got to him. The desert was ready and I helped my self to chocolate pudding while Warren reached out for the ice cream. For me, that night was like a Warren class. I learned a lot like that he loved baseball and ice cream with blue berry, not with straw berry (which I couldn't agree with him more) and that he hated green (which I couldn't understand…).

I had been there for over three hours but when the adults decided to open a whisky bottle, I thought it was best to leave.

"Good night Taylor, it's been a pleasure!" said Robert and spilt some of the liquid on his pants.

"I'll follow you out." said Warren and lead me out in silence. He was sure to close the door behind him when we were out so that no one could hear us before he spoke.

"It's been cool."

"Yes it has. Thank you for inviting me, I had a good time." I said and sipped my coat shut. He looked through the window before he stepped closer and leaned closer as to kiss me but I drew back.

"Eh, bye Warren."

"What's the matter?" asked Warren puzzled. I hesitated before I answered in a curious voice.

"Why did you say you where sorry?"

"What?"

"You kissed me than said you where sorry. Why?" I said, still in that curious wondering voice.

"I… I don't know. You looked so puzzled. I thought you where mad." He said troubled. Some of the tightness in my stomach loosened.

"Well I'm sorry I looked puzzled." I said and smiled.

"I'm sorry I said I was sorry…" said Warren and started to walk towards me again.

"Actually, there's no wonder I was puzzled. You where a MUCH better kisser than I thought you were…" I said thoughtfully. "And you did taste like Chinese food…" he smiled and blushed.

"Thanks, I think… Now can I kiss you good night?"

"You may." I said and smiled broadly. He leaned down and pushed his lips against mine. I mostly wanted to scream out in pleasure after thinking that weeks of hard work had finally paid off but Warren's tongue in my mouth was a good way to celebrate too. I put my arms around his neck and drew him closer while he held my face in his hands like I was a porcelain doll. A great feeling rushed through me as he licked my lips making me feel that something was right. I wanted to kiss him for ever but after a while we had to separate to get some air.

"I don't look puzzled now do I?" I asked still with my arms around his neck.

"No, you look rather pleased." He said and stroked my cheek. I assured him that I was and said good bye and started to walk home. The minute Warren was out of sight I let out a howl of happiness…


	19. Sigh

**Chapter 20 Sigh…**

_Hey! I have decided to write a few more chapters so I hope you like them! Keep up the reviewing! And thanks again to Bittsy Glitter who helps me a lot! You are my saviour. Please forgive me if I have any spelling errors… I don't own any characters you recognize._

Sigh, sigh, sigh, sigh… And I'm telling you these are happy sighs. I can't believe I was mad at him! I mean! WEE DONKEY! Ah, those long hours of reading Nancy Blake's kissing book has finally paid off… Eh, never mind that…

"Is there something wrong with your breathing honey?" asked mom as I let out one loud sigh before I closed the door dreamily behind me.

"No, I'm perfectly fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Mm… I think I'll turn inn, night-night." I said and walked slowly, but spinning, upstairs.

(one night and one bus ride later…)

"Shut up!" said Jordan excitedly after I had told her, Jamie and Xavier what that had happened the day before. Xavier looked stunned… He hadn't said one word during my story. No nasty comments, no sarcastic sentences about Warren's kissing, no nothing.

"Xavier, are you alright?" I asked and snapped my fingers in front of his face a couple o times before he blinked.

"Yuck!" he suddenly said and started to jump around, flapping his arms like some sick bird.

"Yuck?! Is that all you can say? I mean I kissed Warren Peace for crying out loud! I had his tongue in my…"

"Stop it!" begged Xavier and covered his ears, humming some strange melody.

"Jamie, are…"

"No, not at all." interrupted Jamie sour. I glanced confused over at Jordan who shook her head.

"Not what?" I asked.

"I'm not jealous!" she yelled and stoked off towards the girls bathroom.

"Good thing we sorted _that _out…" laughed Jordan and took Jamie's seat next to me in the grass.

"Am I the only one who's happy for Taylor?" Xavier removed his hands.

"Sure, I'm happy for you but there is no need to describe every little detail of your kissing. I do _not_ want to be here when you two have sex!" said Xavier and shuddered. (Like I would have wanted him there!) We stared at him.

"The humming thing never really works…"

"And you should really hold your tongue you should!" snapped Jordan. "You who snugs four girls a week!"

"Hey! I've been with Henrietta for _two _weeks now, so don't judge me!"

"Congratulations." Said Jordan sarcastically which cost Xavier to leave.

"What's up?" asked Jordan concerned after she had seen my pained look. I sighed and struggled with the words before saying:

"Do you think Jamie holds a grudge?" she laughed a hoarse laughter.

"Yeah I think she does." I let my head drop to one side sadly. Jordan patted my on the back with a sweaty hand.

"You have to stop worrying about your friends all the time!" I glared at her.

"Isn't that what friends do?" she thought for a moment.

"Yeah, maybe it is…" she said, thoughtfully. "Anyway, who wouldn't be jealous of you? I mean, Warren Peace! But seriously, she should really get a grip on her self. Flipping out like that! Please…"

"I'll go and see if she's ok." I said and got up from the grass. Jordan looked puzzled at me.

"Is she hurt?" she asked quest fallen.

"She's upset, remember?" I reminded her.

"Oh, I thought she had stuck her foot down the toilet again…"

"How could I possibly have known?" It was my turn to look quest fallen.

"Dunno, perhaps you have a sixth sense or something."

I gave her a humoristic slap on the back before walking off. It was another hot day at Sky High and as you see _one _of my best friends took the news about me and Warren really bad. (Sucks for her!) Even though Jamie isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer she _might _(and I say _might_) understand how I feel about him if I talk to her about it…

"Jamie? Jamie are you inn there?" I asked carefully from outside one of the toilet box'. I heard a little grunt which meant that she was in there. A few girls who stood by the mirrors turned and glared at me. I ignored them.

"C'mon Jamie, you can't ignore me for ever."

"Watch me!" she sniffed. Since I didn't really fancy the squared, light, lime soap smelling bathroom I was rather keen to get out of there but after Jamie's "I hate life" line things looked dark.

"_And _I'm ugly!" she added sadly. I took a deep steady breath to calm my self but it only cost me to get chocked by the horrible smell of lime. I knew it had all been too good to be true. No story in reality ends with "And they lived happily ever after" in real life it is "And they lived happily for two weeks and then they split up because of some stupid chick who wanted the handsome prince for her self"… Sad yes, but true…

"Don't be stupid."

"_And _I'm stupid!"

Well… "No you're not!" I lied.

"Come out of there and I'll promise to make it up to you." It was quiet for a couple of seconds before I heard her open the door slowly. She hadn't cried, nor stuck her foot in the toilet as to see if she would end up in space, actually she looked rather fine except for that smug look that had appeared.

"Make up how?"

"You name it…" I said but eyed her carefully. She pretended to think for a moment (as though she hadn't planned something.) and smiled.

(15 minutes later…)

"Nice knowing ye." laughed Xavier as we got out our books for history. I had just told him and Jordan that Jamie had asked me to let her use me as a practise dummy in her attempt to become a hair-dresser. Jordan laughed too but it was more half-heartedly.

"Don't have too high hopes mate…" she said and sighed with delight. I threw her an angry look.

"Don't underestimate her, perhaps she's a natural!" But I knew the moment I've said it that I was _so_ wrong… I mean, Jamie a natural? HA! She's a natural at being blond but since that's not a decent career choice, it just makes her useless… Sorry…

"So are you ready to go?" asked Jamie excitedly after class. I desperately looked around for something to help me get out of this nightmare but, unfortunately, there was no Warren in a billowing cape in sight…

"Are you sure there's no other way for me to make it up to you?"

"Positive, why?"

"No I'm just not so sure about this. I mean, what are you going to do?" I asked carefully, scratching the back of my head.

"Well if you don't trust me we can remain enemies for the rest of our lives. If that's what you want…" she said arrogantly.

"Of course that's not what I want!" I said through gritted teeth, for one part of me just want to smack her! "Ok, let's do it…"


	20. Do not allow your friends to drown

**Chapter 21 Do ****not**** allow your friends to drown your hair with icky green stuff. **

_Hello my fellow citizens of the world! I'm really sorry I kept you waiting, but our exams and stuff… Anyway, I hope you like this chapter; keep up the positive reviewing and all that regular stuff. _

_I do not own any of the characters you recognize nor pride and prejudice which belong to Jane Austin. (That woman was a genius!)_

"IT BURNS!" I yelled hysterically as I clenched my fists around the poor chair I was sitting on. Jamie's red bedroom became just a blur as another amount of pain soared through my head for the fourteenth time.

"Well, it's supposed to feel smooth and relaxing." Said Jamie and tried to read the manual up side down.

"Which part of it burns didn't you understand!" I shrieked and closed my eyes in pain. Jamie (smart as she was) had suggested to colour my hair cobber red, which I agreed to do. And now, two hours later, I sat in a chair howling in pain absolutely no idea of what to do.

"It stands that you're supposed to have it in for one and a half hour and…" she started to say over my screaming but I cut her off.

"Give me that." I growled and bit back another scream of pain as I took the manual from Jamie's hands. I clenched my teeth in fury.

"IT STANDS _ONE_ HALF HOUR YOU GREAT MORON!" I yelled and ran over to the bathtub and socked my head with cold water. I let out a delighted sigh as the pain started to go away. Than suddenly I heard a horrified gasp behind me.

"What?" I asked and dried my hair with a green towel which lay by my side. She gaped at me for a few seconds before she took a few steps back. (Wise choice…)

"Eh… Eh… Taylor… I wouldn't look in the mirror is I were you." She stuttered and put one finger in each ear as I turned around to look at my reflection.

"UUUUUUAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed so loud that the dogs out side started to bark at the sound. I covered my face as I screamed.

"Taylor, Taylor, seriously… It's not that bad." said Jamie carefully. I glared at her, my eye twitching madly.

"PLATINUME BLOND!?" I yelled in a high pitched voice. She had turned me in to a bimbo, a playboy bunny, a whore call it what ever you like. She had ruined me and my reputation as a highly respectable _and _not to say smart girl who had faded away the minute Jamie had covered my hair with that disgusting liquid.

"What have you done to me?!"

"It stood regular blond on the bottle…" muttered Jamie and started to bite on a finger nail in shame. I stopped my screaming for a bit and glared at her as hard and long as I could before my eyes began to tear up.

"Say what?" I whispered in fury. She had planned to colour my hair blond from the beginning? How could she? She wasn't smart enough to think out a plan so cruel, it just wasn't her! I'm gona kill her! She knows that the two things I care most about in the world is my hair and War… Holly bugger!

"WARREN!" I gulped in horror. Oh no, oh no, not good not good at all!

"What about him?" asked Jamie suddenly paying attention to my screaming. I took the towel again and tried it so violently that it would rip for sure. But my attempt to rub off the colour just made my head hurt so I stopped and sat down on the floor with a pained expression on my face.

"I'm not even sure he likes blonds." I muttered, sobbing.

"That's too bad because…" started Jamie and changed the meaning of the sentence fast as she saw the look on my face.

"Because, well _your _hair is blond now… You know…"

"And whose fault is that?" I asked angrily and threw my head back in frustration. I know she wanted Warren for her self but we could have discussed it instead of letting the anger loose on _my_ hair. Gee some people are so touchy…

(One snappy report from my side and 15 minutes later…)

"Taylor I saved some spaghetti for you if you are… What have you done to your self?!" asked my mother thunderstruck and dropped her casserole in the floor. I frowned and tried to cover my hair with my black leather jacket.

"What's the matter darling? Are we to be murdered in our beds?" asked dad concerned as he entered the hall. I could tell that he had been watching Pride and Prejudice but under these circumstances I didn't bother to mock him with it.

"Stop looking at me!" I told their gaping faces. "Well, don't just stand there do something!"

"Do what?" asked dad and closed his mouth before his jaw popped out of its place.

"I don't know; call the hair dressers emergency line or the God damn major for all I care just do something!" I said frustrated and let out a scream as I looked at my self in the casserole mom had dropped.

"Oh honey, I think it makes you look…"

"Oh yeah and get the police on the phone too. I want Jamie arrested!" I ordered pointing angrily at dad who didn't know what to say to his daughter.

"What do you mean Taylor?" asked mom stunned over my behaviour.

"SHE did this to me!" I cried and pointed at my now platinum blond hair. "That… That bitch! That little bread headed lump of meat with a pea for a brain, how could she do that to me?! One day, and I repeat _one_ day…!"

"Calm down young lady and go to your room!" interrupted dad angrily and pointed at the stairs at his side.

"Good idea dad. I need a place to think about a revenge plan…" I said and headed towards the stairs, mistaking dad's anger entirely.

"Wait honey I have a message from Walter Peace for you." said mom before I had reached the second step. I looked nervously at her. "He told me to tell you that you were to meet him at the paper lantern six o'clock. Oh he was such a gentleman, asked me if I kindly could…"

"WHAT!" yelled dad and I at the same time, except that dad's yell was full of anger and mine were full of horror… Ouch…

"_Warren _Peace?!" asked dad furiously. Mom nodded hesitantly.

"Today?" I asked breathtaking. Mom nodded again, some of her blond hair loosening from her ponytail.

"Does this mean that you are… are… together?" asked dad just in a whisper.

"Aha…" I muttered, thinking that it was no use to lie to him. My dad's face heated up.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" he yelled at me. (And I'm sure I felt some spit on my chin…)

"I can date anyone I want!"

"No you can't!" he spat back at me. "I am your father and I'm in charge of you!"

"So is mom!"

"Don't change the subject!" said dad. "You call him up right now and you'll brake up with him!"

"Over my dead body." I said furiously and ran up the stairs and to my room.


	21. A sobbing Taylor

**Chapter 22 A sobbing Taylor**

_Nothing… to… say… Well enjoy!_

_I do not own any of the Sky High Characters you recognize nor Reese Witherspoon and Marilyn Manson. _

Stupid dad, stupid hair, triple stupid Jamie… Platinum blond? Well, I don't actually hate the colour it's just that I've never thought of it as a suitable colour for _my_ hair. And if you think of it, it's not really that unlikely really. I mean, my mom is blond so I had really 50 percent chance turning out blond.

I shut the door angrily behind me and walked carefully towards my bathroom. As I reached it I closed my eyes and placed my self in front of the mirror before I slowly opened them again. I seriously thought that a much younger, much blonder (and a bit fatter) Reese Witherspoon were standing inside my bathroom mirror, looking disgruntled down at me. Sure Reese Witherspoon is alright but I've never been a big fan of her hair, actually I'm starting to dislike her because she looks too much like me…

Jamie on the other hand is on my 'hate' list now. Something needed to be done, she needed to pay…

(One hour of doing something I can't tell you and one night later…)

"Hey darling, haw are you doing?" asked mom as I entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Better, I guess. But I still can't forgive dad for what he said." Mom sighed and lay the kitchen knife down for a sec.

"Taylor, you _know_ that your father is only trying to protect you, don't you?" she said slowly. I groaned.

"Don't throw that stupid line at me mom. Not letting me walk home from Jordan after it have turned dark is protecting me, _this_, I mean what he's doing _now_, is just stupid." I said and filled my glass with milk.

"He wouldn't behave like this if he knew Warren's nature…" I muttered and slurped lazily at my glass.

"That's a brilliant idea Taylor! Bring Warren here, show your dad how friendly he can be." Suggested mom and pointed at me with the knife,

"No that's were you're wrong mom. I want to show him how friendly he is towards _me_ and that he is able to protect me _without_ dad's help." I said and got up and started to walk towards the door.

"You'll have your father's protection Taylor, either you like it or not." Mom stopped me. I grinned.

"Sorry mom but there's a new guard dog in town, and his name is Warren."

(One bus ride later.)

No matter how much I tried to hide it my hair kept bringing me attention anywhere I went. Suzie and her gang of art freaks had gathered around me, telling me that I looked like a white sun that dried up all the water after a rainy day and Brandon Isaac, the football captain, actually whistled at me! (Either that or coughing up a hair ball…)

"Hey you guys." I said miserably as I joined Jordan and Xavier by the front steps.

"Taylor, thank goodness! We started to think the worst…" said Jordan before she shifted her gaze upon me and my hair. Her eyes widened and her mouth started to curl up in some strange way, as though she was trying to hold back the world's biggest grin.

"I'd _preferred_ getting hit by a gigantic car, but I guess you have to take what you get…" I said sadly.

"So," she said, still trying to hide a smirk. "Trying out a new look are we? Wannabe Paris Hilton or am I off track?" I opened my mouth to answer when she suddenly burst out laughing. I glared at her than turned to Xavier who had a most peculiar look on his face.

"What? Don't you have a sarcastic report to say about my hair? C'mon, c'mon, speak up." I asked him angrily over Jordan's laughter, one hand on my hip.

"You're hot…" he said dreamily.

"Let me tell you something mister!..." I started to yell but stopped when his sentence finally reached my brain. "Hold on, what?" Even Jordan had stopped laughing now.

"You're so hot." He repeated. "Warren's a lucky guy." He finished and walked off with a final look at me. I started to make small puking noises as I watched him leave us.

"What made you do this Taylor? You've never wanted to be blond as far as I know. Sorry, _knew_." Jordan said shocked, touching my hair carefully. I sat down next to her and started to explain the entire thing. She burst out laughing again when I told her that Jamie had meant to colour my hair blond, but I ignored her. And, talk of the devil, Jamie arrived just as I was about to tell Jordan about my revenge plan.

"So I couldn't just walk away without taking a small revenge, and… Well _here_ you see the result of my master plan." I said and pointed at Jamie who was looking just as miserably down at us as I had done. Her now jet black hair hang loose down her shoulders making her look a bit like Marilyn Manson. (Prettier though…)

"It's permanent, just like my hair." I said proudly, admiring my work. Last night I had gone back to Jamie's house, told her mother that I had left something there than left a bottle of conditioner full of back colour. Brilliant I know.

"You are a genius Taylor." said Jordan and patted me admiringly on the shoulder. Jamie growled.

"You have turned me in to a punk." She sniffed and gave her hair a quick look of disgust. I nodded proudly.

"Well I was so unfortunate to get your personality so it's just fair and square that you get mine. And I'm not really a punk; I just like their style." I said just as happy. Jordan smirked.

"Well actually you look much more like a young Reese Witherspoon than Jamie, and trust me you have _not_ gotten her personality. I would have noticed…" Jamie crossed her arms and stoked off before getting attacked by a bunch of people a couple of feet away, asking her about her hair. (It even looked as though some one thought it was a wig because they began pulling at her hair…)

"Since we're talking about punks I'd advice you to look to the left." said Jordan in a whisper. I turned my head.

"No, no _my_ left." I turned my head again, frustrated.

"Holy popcorn with butter and salt, it's Warren!" I cried and blushed when the very pleasant memory of the day before flashed before my eyes.

"Aye, aye mon capitaine." said Jordan, sounding totally eased and saluting me slightly.

"What am I gona do?" I asked desperately covering my hair with my hands.

"Fear not, I have a solution." She said and cleared her throat. "OY WARREN OVER HERE!" she yelled. I looked horrified at her.

"I'll leave you to it…" she said and walked away, leaving me by the front steps alone.

"Taylor, is that you?" asked Warren when he reached me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I couldn't help it! I was as miserable as anyone could ever think about being. He would break up with me on the spot…

"I… It was a mistake, Jamie tricked me and… and I couldn't help it! She did this to me!" I babbled. Warren sat down next to me and dried the tear away from my cheek with his thumb.

"She dyed your hair blond on purpose?" he asked calmly. I nodded and told him the entire story. He didn't interrupt me once and when I had finished he stroked my cheek and gave me a soft kiss. It felt as though all the blood in my veins rushed to my face because it was burning red.

"I think you look even more beautiful." He said casually. "But if you want me to make her pay than let me know."

My hart leapt, he didn't break up with me! And it really wasn't that bad, the color was closer to white than blond anyway. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away, leaving me with the happiest feeling in the world…


	22. A not so painful reunion

**Chapter 23 **

_Hey! I know it's been a while, but I have a writing block! Anyways this is chapter 23 so enjoy! And it might be a while before I post anything but don't leave me, another chapter will come! _

_I don't own any of the sky high characters you recognize._

"Have you heard? Emma is back from the hospital!" I overheard a couple of girls say during lunch the next day. I wasn't really shocked, dreading it yes, but still not shocked. I dug my fingers into Jordan's shoulder as the pair of girls sniggered evilly at me before they ran over to another table to tell the people there the news.

"What if she's really mad at me? Perhaps she was so mad that she hired an entire gangster gang to finish me off!" I suggested hysterically. Jordan slapped my hand away and cleared her throat.

"I'll say this only one time; not even a fool like Emma is stupid enough to shoot you during your school hours!" she said fairly slowly. It didn't help a bit.

"Who said anything about shooting? Perhaps… perhaps she's poisoned my drink or planted a bomb on the bus!" I suggested and threw my soda bottle in the trash.

"She isn't that smart." Comforted Jordan and took a large bite of her hero sandwich. I gulped as I heard loud voices outside the cafeteria.

"Where is that bitch!" I heard some one yell from the hall way right before Emma burst in with a pair of crouches and a large tape across her nose. I turned almost as white as my hair as she started to walk slowly around the quiet cafeteria, looking for me. I bent as low as I could, trying my best to block my face from view.

"Hey you, you with the face." Said Emma and pointed at a small side-kick that sat closest. He swallowed hard and pointed shakily at me who gave him a deadly look.

"Well, well, well. Taylor Cadwell. Who'd think that you actually dared to show your face today." She said, slowly approaching me…

"Thank you mom and dad who loved me, I want you to have my TV. And Cyrus I know we don't like each other much but when I'm gone I want you to have my CD-player and…" I started to say under my breath before Emma had reached my table.

"Hey there…" I said shakily, not even trying to sound confident. Every student in the cafeteria had their eyes upon us and to my dislike, I couldn't see Warren anywhere.

"Hope you got my letter."

"That silly letter of yours has sadly turned in to ash now I'm afraid." said Emma grinning evilly down at me.

"You _burned_ it?! If you had any idea of how long it took me to…"

"Shut up!" she yelled and slammed her fist hard in the table.

"Hey, I didn't hurt your leg, so why the heck are you walking around with crouches?" I asked not really taking notice of the fist two inches from me. Emma's face turned slightly pink.

"I… I was so unfortunate to be bitten by a huge pit-bull on my way to the hospital."

"But Emma, I thought you said that Mr. Way sent his puddle on you after you had called it a scab…" corrected one of Emma's friends who had gathered behind her. Jordan and I smirked.

"Anyway." Hissed Emma "I'm not here to hurt you Cadwell, I'm here to snap Warren right out of your fat fingers, which is gona be easy if you're the only person I'm competing against."

"Hey Taylor, I knew I called you last night but I forgot to say that I'm picking you up so you don't have to walk. Is 18.30 ok?" Warren had just joined us, but it seemed as though he didn't know that Emma stood just feet from him. I blushed slightly but not because of Warren, it was Emma's expression that caught my eye. It was like some one had let the air out of her head. I was so pleased that I could help but to smirk evilly at her.

"Oh Emma, I'd love to stay but my duty as a _girlfriend _is calling. You know how it is…" I said contempt, like the biggest bitch you could ever imagine. And it didn't bother me at all.

"I know I should have sent you a _letter_ but I really thought you'd be fed up with them by now… Ciao!"

I took Warren's hand determined and walked away, knowing that my hair would be pulled back by an angry hand any minute. But it didn't. Emma stood like rooted to the ground as she watched me and Warren walk out the cafeteria doors with eyes full of fury…


	23. A happy ending after all

Chapter 23 A happy ending after all…

**Chapter 23** **A happy ending after all…**

_I know it's been a VERY long time and I'm so sorry but I just want an ending and I just couldn't find a proper one so I delayed and delayed. Sorry… But I think I know what all you all want it to end and think it will end but here is the ending anyways… I hope I won't disappoint you TOO much. Here is the last chapter of Cadwell's story, hope you enjoy. I don't own any of the sky high characters you recognize. _

I had no idea that having a boyfriend was this cool. No idea what so ever. It's like someone has ripped off a label behind your head saying 'single loser' and replaced it with a another one saying 'taken and super cool'. I've never cared much about being cool or having a label in the back of the head where it stood that I was, but just knowing that luck had finally caught up with me was a good thought.

I felt Warren's hand brush against mine before he grabbed it gently. We had just walked off the bus together and were still holding hands as we enjoyed a four block walk together before we stopped in front of my house.

"You know, you're _really_ something for yourself Taylor." He said admiringly and took a step closer. I blushed.

"You're too kind."

(A wonderful kiss and a couple of hours later…)

We entered The paper lantern holding hands of course and we, at least I, positively glowed. But who could blame me? I was holding hands with one of Americas handsomest men, (I had been asking around and Warren was only two places behind Brad Pitt) and we were having dinner at his favorite place. He gave me a meaningful look before we found seats in the middle of the room. (I had absolutely nothing to do with it I swear!)

"Ok, don't order the salmon, you'll smell fish for the rest of the year, and don't complain about the food, they'll spit in it if you do. And of course, don't ask for a napkin. I have no idea why but they always give you a horrible smirk when ever you do." Warren informed me quickly as a lady in a white apron approached us. I blinked in confusion.

"Shall I write this down or are you just giving me tips?" Warren laughed the sweetest laughter in the world, which made me feel like a complete idiot.

"That is what I like about you Taylor; you're funny without meaning to." I smiled shyly and started to swirl my glass around. It was like he was opening up to me at last. Not opening-opening, which would mean seeing his entrails… Warren ordered something that I don't know how to pronounce while I ordered some sort of chicken soup.

It was a comfortable silence that was only broken by the quiet talking from the other tables and the door that was opening and closing. Warren was looking oddly at my hand before he reached out for it.

"Do you want me to gaze in to your future? I might prevent you from getting hit by a car." My heart skipped a beat as Warren's abnormally warm hands touched my own. I laughed.

"Yes please, nothing increases my appetite more than knowing that I am to marry a son of a French man and have a dozen kids." I said and open my hand with a laugh.

"My father was French…" I could hear Warren mutter, not taking his eyes of my hand. I blushed so violently that I was glad Warren was so obsessed with my hand. It's a sign! Oh thank you lord! But it could still be a coincidence… Oh it's still a good sign by any standards!

"Hm…" sighed Warren while tracing the lines on the back of my hand with his fingers. God it tickled!

"Well, I can tell you that you won't be hit by a car. Not in this life anyway." said Warren, frowning.

"You look disappointed. Anyway I would rather be hit by a car than eaten by a shark that's for sure!" Warren smiled boyishly.

"Don't tell me you rather be eaten by a crocodile than by a shark?"

"Ok, I won't say it but it's what I mean!" I said horrified of the thought of being eaten at all. I wonder what I'd taste like…? What am I thinking?!

"C'mon! Crocodiles are much worse than sharks." Said Warren and returned my hand to me. I stared wide eyed at him.

"You don't mean that!?" I asked, shocked. We continued like this until our food arrived. It was a horrible conversation but still funny as Warren constantly tried to come up with more horrible ways to die. But we finally agreed that being eaten by a cannibal was the worst way of dying. For some strange reason I didn't feel like soup after that… No that odd really as I was sure I saw a human eye on the surface of my soup…

I quickly found out that what Warren ate was a mixture of vegetables and some strange bitter sweet gravy. It was hard not to regret my choice when Warren gave me a whole mouthful. With the same fork!

We talked about more pleasant things after that. Like hockey, future and tattoos. He told me that he had one, but he didn't say where though… Hm, I think I'll find out some day anyway.

(Desert that I can't pronounce and something private that I won't tell you about later…)

I fell in slow motion down on my bed later that night. I had lost track of time after our little private time together so it was hard to know wither the clock was past twelve or past nine. But one thing was sure, both mom and my Cyrus had gone to sleep by the time I got home. My father, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair in the living room, pretending to be asleep.

I thought about calling Jordan but changed my mind when I saw that it was past two. The time does fly when you're having fun! But, as I lay there, I came to think of what I had to go though to get to him. Ugh, it was hard but worth it! One day when we get married, we can look back at this and laugh. (And believe me we _will_ get married!) But right now the memories of me dangling from that cold and wet gutter are too clear in my head that laughing of it would be a sin!

Oh well, at least I've got respect among my fellow students, and some less gifted ones such as Emma… She'll get over the loss, believe me. But I'm afraid she'll have a grudge against me till the day I lay cold and rotten in my grave, next to Warren of course! Oh, who knows what the future brings anyway? (Except Renee in my history class…) I'd rather not know, anyway it's better to have loved and lost than… No, I mean it's better to have lost a love than… Oh you know the drill!

I'm Taylor Cadwell and this has been my story.

THE END

_If you want to know what happens with the characters in the future you can just ask and I'll write a chapter about that! A little J.K Rowling I know… _


End file.
